A New Tale
by Slohner321
Summary: The monsters have returned to the surface and almost all humans love them. Bringing wonderful new advancements. Making life more interesting and bringing joy to everyone. But not all humans love monsters. The world after all is full of Floweys. Will have all major characters featured and will be a long story.
1. Chapter 1

Not that long ago, monsters returned to the surface. They first went to the nearest human settlement, a small village only a few miles away from Mt. Ebott. Fearful the human prepared to fight. It seemed as though monster would once again lose to humans in a fight that might end the monster race. However, the monsters first approached the humans, not alone, but with a with a human child, a child holding the hand of a monster that referred to herself as the queen, a child that expressed great love and compassion for the monsters, a child that was from the same village just days before. Confused, the humans lowered their weapons and approached the monsters calmly, but cautiously out of fear of what might happen to them.

The human child ensured them that the monsters were of no harm to them or anyone else. Skeptical of what the child said some of the humans started question them. The child told a wonderful story of puzzles, fights, friendship, and a talking flower. When asked if the monsters had harmed the child in any way the child said "No". When asked if they hated any of the monsters the child said "No". When asked how they managed to get to the surface again the child hesitated and only responded with "I can't remember, but the monster brought me back.".

After that the humans were no longer scared. The monsters were accepted by nearly everyone in the village. Soon the humans got every monster settled in a new home, and before anyone knew it the entire world knew that monsters are back on the surface. With the help of their new human friends the monsters easily managed to make peace with the humans.

The monsters brought so much to world, such as magic and strange technology that let their phones turn into jetpacks.

The queen opened a new school that both humans and monsters attended. The children loved it. Well except for the gym class, the former leader of the royal guard was in charge of it. The former royal scientist got a job as a professional critic, mostly of anime. The skeletons helped discover new advancements in physic. One of them did anyways. The other spends most of his time driving a car looking cool. The king…well…he always has been a big fuzzy pushover and still is.

What? The human child? Why they are living with the queen. Living a happy life with an adoptive mother that could not love them enough.


	2. Chapter 2

The human race might not have accepted the monsters have it not have been for Frisk. Frisk only wanted to protect the monsters after everything they went through. Frisk felt if the humans knew the truth about the human souls they would not have been so accepting. Frisk felt the need to protect them, all of them. Even and especially Asgore, who would most certainly see punishment for his actions. Frisk knew why Asgore did the things that he did, and knew that the king didn't even want to do it. From a different timeline Frisk knew the king wanted to see his son and would have died smiling had they so chosen to take his life, but Frisk knew what the outcome would be and saw the truth about the king's son. Therefore, only wanting to protect all their new friends, Frisk lied.

The humans thought the monsters are the only reason Frisk was on the surface again and saw the monster as completely virtuous. Frisk was indeed a child, so the humans didn't bother questioning them past what they said. It was a lie that did not dictate their life. No one ever mentioned it.

Frisk didn't pay it much mind and had no reason to. Living happily with Toriel they didn't have worry about anything except for Toriel being a little overbearing and overprotective, and Undyne going out of control, and Mettaton asking them to help with a show, and Papyrus making them spaghetti (always inedible, but Papyrus has a face that people can't say no to). Now thinking about it that is a lot to worry about, but Frisk didn't mind of this.

Frisk didn't have any time to worry to worry about any of those now. They had something planned. Toriel had plans to teach her students monster history. She told Frisk that they didn't have to take the lesson, given that Frisk learned so much about the history of monsters and humans in their time in the Underground. But Frisk, insisted on taking it, because Toriel had a field trip to the Underground planned.

Frisk wanted to return to the Underground for the memories. Frisk never had any excuse to return to the Underground before now. Toriel told them that it would be a bad idea to go back. Frisk didn't know why she thought this way, but decided that it was just best to listen to her. She was their guardian after all. They wanted to go back just for a visit, sometimes planning to go back on their own, but decided against it every time.

They had wonderful experiences that they wish they could relive them all again. They could for a short period of time. They reset their save files a certain amount of times, because they could spend more time with their special friends and experience everything. They eventually saw it as terrible to play with everyone this way and swear to never reset again.

There was another reason why Frisk wanted to return to the Underground. They had reseted their save files so many times because they were not ready to say goodbye to a friend. A special friend that could not return to surface with everyone. Frisk came up with a way to let this special friend return to the surface and even though they could not save this friend from this terrible burden he had to live with, they would at least be able to have this friend with them. Frisk planned to bring something with them on the field trip to the Underground. Just a small pot with the name carefully painted onto it "Flowey".


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk woke up the morning of trip on their own. They had woken up earlier than usual, because of sheer excitement. They had woken up about one hour earlier than usual to be exact. Frisk was glad that they had so they could hide the flower pot they planned to bring Flowey back in. What Frisk didn't know is how they would get to Flowey. Flowey was almost certainly in the Ruins. All Frisk could hope was that Flowey, for whatever reason, would be closer to where the barrier was.

If Flowey was not close to it, Frisk would have to wonder off on their and go and find him. Wherever Flowey might be, Frisk felt like they owed it to Flowey to at least bring him to the surface. Then maybe someday Frisk would be able to actually save everyone and fill in this empty feeling that Flowey had put in their heart. Wishful thinking at best, but at least Flowey would be there with them for the time being.

Later Toriel woke up and was heading to Frisk's room planning to wake them up. Frisk heard her on the way to their room. They quickly hid the flower pot under the blankets on their bed. Toriel should not know that they were possibly were going to go deep into the underground to retrieve a specific flower. Frisk could hear Toriel slowly turn the handle like she normally did, so to carefully wake up them up. Once she saw Frisk was already awake she was a little surprised.

"Oh" Toriel said "I see you are already awake, my child. Why are you up so early?"

"I'm excited for today" Frisk said.

"I'm glad that you're happy to learn" Toriel said "but I don't know why you want to go back. You seem a little anxious.

"Just excitement" Frisk said.

Toriel smiled and left the room. Frisk quickly went back to get the flower pot. They knew the perfect way to hide it from everyone. The cell phone of course. Dr. Alphys truly is a brilliant scientist if she could make a cell phone program that can store items. Frisk thought that they really should thank her the next time they saw her.

Soon enough Frisk left for school and by extension the field trip to the underground. They boarded onto to bus. Most of the students still half asleep. None of the human children had ever seen the underground, but none of them seemed very interested in what they were seeing. Of course the monster children that were forced by their parents to go, have seen the underground, all of which had been born and raised there. None of them cared about monster history at all. Frisk was the only one legitimately excited to visit it. It was for reasons other than what all of them were going there for, but none the less the only one excited.

Undyne was the chaperone and Papyrus was with her being, cool, neurotic, delusional, and as over confident as ever. Everyone loved her, she was seen as a huge hero to all of the students. Minus the overly exhausting gym classes and the occasional spear fights she had with some of her fellow teachers, she was a very good gym teacher. Everyone absolutely loved her. Of course everyone's love for her was only comparable to how much people feared her.

Papyrus occasionally came around helped her with the children's exercises sometime. He was supposed to encourage try and encourage, but normally had ended up bragging about "HOW MUCH THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS SO MUCH BETTER AT RUNNING THAN YOU". Needless to say that most of the children didn't like him very much. He never had any trouble running for long amounts of time. This can mostly be contributed to the fact that he doesn't have muscles, or a nervous system, or lungs.

His running capabilities was the only reason he was with the students that day. If one of the children were injured, he could carry them to safety or get help within a relatively short amount of time. That's at least what Papyrus always told students why he was with them, in reality it was he asked Undyne to come along.

Soon the bus arrived at the entrance created when the barrier was broken. Soon enough Papyrus started screaming.

"LISTEN UP BOTH HUMAN AND MONSTER CHILDREN" Papyrus said trying to sound as authoritative as possible "WE ARE NOW HEADING INTO THE UNDERGROUND. FORMER HOME OF ALL MONSTERS. PLACE WHERE THEY SEALED AWAY FOR SO LONG. AND I THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS YOUR CHAPERONE."

"HA. That's funny Papyrus" Undyne said putting Papyrus in a choke hold.

"PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON" Papyrus begged.

"Come on Papyrus" Undyne said throwing him down on the ground "It's all in good fun."

"NOT FOR ME" Papyrus said.

"Anyway students" Undyne said getting back to her job "We are visiting every monsters former home. The place we were sealed away for years. The Ruins are in…well ruins, so we're not visiting that place. Now what happens if any of us are in danger?"

Every student replied "Cry for help".

"Good" Undyne said "and then either I or Papyrus will come to your aid and kill whatever is hurting you." She then silently said the everyone "I will anyway."

Everyone cheered and existed the bus. Frisk stayed behind for a while to stay with Toriel. Toriel joined the students with Frisk soon after.

"Children I hope you have fun" Toriel said "Please let Undyne guide you and make sure you don't get into any trouble.

Frisk hugged Toriel and said they would see her again soon. Frisk quickly ran up to the rest of the group. At the entrance Undyne took attendance, Papyrus asked everyone individually if they were ready to start and offered them spaghetti. Most of them only paid attention to Undyne. Undyne explained to everyone that they would first go through the throne room to the capital to Hotlands to Waterfall to Snowdin.

Frisk just wanted to get down and look for Flowey. The question was how were they supposed to look with everyone. Undyne said that they wouldn't be visiting the Ruins. Flowey very well could be there, so if Frisk wanted to find Flowey and he wasn't in the garden of the throne room they would have to go alone away from the group.


	4. Chapter 4

Of course Frisk had no clue how they would be able to get away from everyone without anyone noticing. After Undyne made sure everything was safe on ahead Toriel went to the front of the group leaving Frisk in the back. After making their way to the throne room itself Frisk glanced around the room to see if Flowey was there. There were students all over place, some standing on the flowers. With them there Frisk couldn't see Flowey.

Frisk had to wait and check if he was there after everyone moved onto the next room. Toriel of course was lecturing everyone about all of the significant things that happened in the throne room she made as her time as queen. She of course left out the part where Asgore declared war on humanity. Humans and monster were getting along very well with each at this point. Knowing that might cause problems for humans and monsters.

While everyone went on ahead to the capitol Frisk waited in the throne room. Luckily enough for them no one noticed that they had stayed behind. They could look for Flowey without anyone noticing them. Frisk didn't have much time to look before somebody noticed they were gone. Toriel would have went back to Frisk after she was done lecturing. Since they were not there Toriel would notice sooner rather than later.

Frisk knew that Flowey has been in the throne room and had only hoped that one of the golden flowers could be him. They couldn't call out his name, that would let everyone know that they were in fact behind the rest of the group. So they had instead to look at each individual Flower and one was him. If Flowey was there he would have had to avoid everyone stepping on him. Frisk, even though they knew he probably wasn't there, decided to look anyway.

Frisk skimmed through the flowers. Carefully they combed through the flowers, but none of them turned out to be Flowey. Frisk realized that they would have to look in the Ruins, but how would they manage to get there? Undyne made it clear that the students were not visiting the Ruins. Frisk did know how to get there, but they didn't know how they would get past the group. They knew they would be stopped from going into the Ruins if they were with everyone, especially with Toriel there.

"WHERE IS FRISK AT" Papyrus said in the distance.

"They're here" Undyne reassured "somewhere anyway."

"I DO NOT SEE THEM" Papyrus said sounding slightly worried.

"Alright, calm down" Undyne said.

Frisk didn't have much time to think. They couldn't be found out. They really did want to find Flowey. They quickly looked around the throne room for a place to hide. Noticing the throne in the corner with the sheet over it, they decided to hide there.

"Frisk please come forward" Undyne said. There was nothing, but silence. "Frisk? The human child Frisk please come out now, so Papyrus doesn't start panicking and crying again."

Silence still.

"Undyne" Toriel said, her voice shaking "Where could possibly be?"

"THIS ISN'T MY FAULT" Papyrus said "THE HUMAN CHILD IS NOT GONE BEAUSE OF ME."

"PAPYRUS that is not helping!" Undyne screamed at him.

"He's right" Toriel said starting to sob "I should have been with them the entire time."

"WAIT NO" Papyrus said trying to make Toriel feel better "THIS IS MY FAULT. PLEASE DO NOT CRY YOUR HIGHNESS."

"Alright nobody panic!" Undyne said trying to make everyone calm down

"WHY NOT" Papyrus screamed "THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME TO PANIC"

"PAPYRUS you're not helping" Undyne said "Frisk has their cell phone right Toriel?"

Frisk, hiding under the throne, quickly got out their phone and turned the volume completely off before Toriel could even answer yes. Undyne dialed Frisk's number on her phone. Frisk felt really bad about making everyone worry about them. They really hated to hear Toriel like that, but finding Flowey was very important to them. They wondered if it was selfish of them.

Undyne called Frisk's phone in the capitol. No one answered. She headed back to the throne room to see if they were there. She called again, but Frisk refused to answer her. Undyne called again when she looked for them at the entrance. After failing to get a hold of Frisk she went back to the group.

"CAN WE PANIC NOW?" Papyrus asked.

"Now seems like the perfect time to" Undyne said just about to freak out "but don't anyway. We should get the rest of the students home. Papyrus you and Toriel take them back and get help I'll look for them myself. I can handle myself. And go the Alphys. Maybe she can track their phone."

"Where are you going to look?" Toriel asked sounding very concerned "They could not have gotten that far could they?"

"I don't know" Undyne said to Toriel "but I will search the underground top to bottom. No rock will be left unturned. I will find them. I promise."

Toriel reluctantly left with Papyrus. It was her job as a teacher to make sure all her students make it home safely from the field trip. She and Papyrus took role made sure everyone was there before they boarded the bus home and left. Toriel tried her hardest not to break down crying. Frisk was pained to hear her like that and had to keep themselves from crying out to her. They so badly wanted to cry out to her "I'm right here mom, don't worry.", but couldn't.

On the way out Undyne made sure no one else was left behind. Then she went back to the entrance to let Toriel and Papyrus know that no one else was there. That entire time she, nor anyone else thought to look under the covered throne.

"Alright Papyrus" Undyne said "don't forget what I said to you."

"DO NOT PANIC" Papyrus said feeling confident.

"NO!" Undyne screamed "Well…yes, but what else."

"THAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR FRISK YOURSELF" Papyrus said. Undyne looked upset with him and quickly he replied "TO GO TO ALPHYS AND ASK IF SHE CAN TRACK FRISK'S PHONE."

"Yes" Undyne said then turned to Toriel "don't worry I'll make sure Frisk returns safely."

"Thanks Undyne" Toriel said softly. She left to bring all her students home.

When everyone was at the entrance Frisk came out of hiding and quickly made their way from the throne room to the capitol to the elevator down to the Hotlands. Thankfully they got down without Undyne noticing them. It was exciting for them. They were going to see Flowey again.


	5. Chapter 5

Frisk managed to get to the bottom part of the Hotlands just outside of Alphys's former lab. They thought that maybe the River Person could help them get to the Ruins, but quickly remembered that the River Person was not there. Even though Frisk knew that the River Person was not there they went and looked there anyways. Lo and behold the boat was there. It wouldn't be that long of a trip to get to the Ruins if they could work out how to get to get the boat to work properly. Frisk only thought to ask it nicely to take them to Snowdin.

"Um" Frisk said "can you take me to Snowdin?"

Without warning the boat got up on its legs and started to run down the river. It was going so fast that Frisk fell to their feet and hit their head. They were knocked out. It could not be stopped, it had passed Snowdin, Waterfall, and the Hotlands before Frisk finally managed to get up manage to stop it by saying "Stop".

"Snowdin" Frisk said softly. The boat started up and went flying again. Knowing how to stop it made it easier on Frisk to get to Snowdin without passing it again.

When approaching Snowdin Frisk was ready to stop the boat when they got there.

"Stop" Frisk said. The boat stopped perfectly in the spot to where Frisk could safely walk on the shore

The town was empty. There was no one to help them and nothing to heal them, but at least there was also no one to fight them. Still Frisk still felt very fearful. Something could have gotten down there, a wild animal maybe.

However, Frisk had absolutely no time to worry about any of that. Undyne was surely going to find them if they took too long to get to the Ruins. Not to mention that Papyrus was getting help from Alphys to tract their phone. They quickly went through the empty Snowdin, past the puzzles Papyrus set up for them from the last time they were there. Sooner rather than later Frisk managed to get as far as the gate that Papyrus set up that was ultimately too wide to trap anything anyways.

They were about to cross the bridge when they heard a sound, some crackling from the trees. Scared, but determined, they proceeded to get past the gate. Then footsteps could be heard from behind them. Whatever it was, was clearly close and getting closer. Frisk didn't even turn around the entire time.

"Human child" it said in a slow monotone voice "What precisely are you doing down here? And more specifically, right here?"

Frisk did nothing, but hope that this strange person would just turn around and go away, but they stood there for a few moments and the strange person got a little more impatient.

"If want me to go away" it said slowly again "Turn around and tell me to leave."

Frisk felt scared, but at least knew of a way to proceed forward without being followed by this person. They turned around slowly and saw nothing but a figure on the path.

"I want you to leave me alone" Frisk said firmly, trying to sound as confidently as possible. Then light seemed to just magically return to the figure.

"really, you want an old friend like me to go so soon" Sans said. It was Sans. Frisk was happy and relieved that it was just Sans. Impulsively they hugged him then stopped after realizing they still had things to do.

"so what is it anyways" Sans said back to his normal voice "the reason you are down here. i mean i know the school you go to had a field trip today, but that was cancelled soon after you went missing from the rest of the group."

Frisk was speechless. They didn't want to tell anyone they were planning on bringing back Flowey. Flowey was a bit of a menace to them. Frisk tried to think of something to say. _I was lost?_ No, most people that get lost don't end up on opposites sides of each other. _I wanted to see everything?_ No, they were going to see everything on the field trip. Before they could even think of anything to say Sans started talking again.

"whatever is you better hurry up" Sans said slightly more serious "everyone up on the surface is panicking without you. except toriel who seems really upset."

Frisk wasn't surprised by hearing this, but it pained them very much to. They never wanted to hurt Toriel and seems that they have.

"nevermind why you're here" Sans said "it must have been that field trip papyrus was talking about. how did you get here though? undyne was with you, papyrus was with you, and toriel was as well. and i heard you went missing at the start of the trip how could you possibly end up here? unless of course you ran away yourself."

Frisk just stood there not saying a single thing.

"nevermind all that" Sans said "whatever you are doing i can see by the expression on your face that it's very important to you, so i'm not going to get in your way. but like i said you should probably hurry up" Sans's eye then disappeared from his eye sockets "there is going to be trouble here soon. when i don't know, but it's best not to wait and find out."

Sans then seemed to disappear in the blink of an eye and without warning. Classic Sans. Sans was right about getting everything done soon. Frisk was knocked out for a few hours and they really shouldn't make Toriel worry this badly. They knew the things that she has been through, even though she didn't know they knew. Determined to find Flowey Frisk moved forward. There was only one other place Flowey could be.

Without hesitation they went past Toriel's old home, past the already solved puzzles, and past the old dummy. With remembering what the mad Dummy said about his cousin that lived in a dummy Frisk apologized for what they said to it, even though they could not remember what it was that bothered them.

Frisk then made it to the room where they first encountered Flowey. He wasn't there. There was only one other place where he could be and Frisk was more than happy to be finding him. Soon enough they would see Flowey again and be able to bring him back to the surface.

When Frisk was about to enter the place where they had first fallen into the underground their phone rang. But that's impossible they turned to volume down on it already. They took the phone out to just hang up and turn the volume down again. But it seemed to have answer itself. Even though they didn't want to they held the phone to their ear.

"I know you" an ominous voice said "and you most certainly know who I am. Even if you personally do not know me. You most certainly know of me. We could've met before you know. Why did you not want to meet me? With control over that timeline you could have done everything to meet me."

Frisk didn't know what to say or if even to say anything. They wondered who it was.

"Who am I?" the person said "I think you know."

Whoever it was hung up. Frisk was scared by that call, but Flowey was ahead and they couldn't waste a moment. They went ahead and planned to find Flowey in the small patch of Flowers that broke their fall when they first fell into the underground. Frisk could barely contain their excitement, but then they heard voices up ahead.

"Tell me what you know" a strange voice said from ahead "tell me what secrets the monsters are hiding."

"I don't know any secrets" another voice said. It was Flowey's voice. Frisk run ahead.

"You are lying" the voice was more clear now. It was coming from a man and he was indeed human, and he was holding a Flowey that pulled out by the roots.

"Flowey!" Frisk cried out without thinking of what might happen. The man holding Flowey, surprised by Frisk there, dropped Flowey back on the ground. Flowey had no hesitation to duck into the ground like he normally did to maneuver through the underground.

"No!" the strange man screamed. Then he turned around angrily towards Frisk "I don't know who you are kid, but don't get in my way again."

"What were you doing with Flowey?" Frisk asked softly.

"What, is the flower your friend" the strange man asked angrily "do you know the crimes the monsters have done? Do you know why we must seal them back down here? Whatever, you came all the way down here to get to him, so you must know something I want to know."

The strange man grabbed Frisk's arm and started dragging them. Frisk scared and struggling had nothing else they could do but hope someone would hear them scream.

"UNDYNE" Frisk screamed "HELP ME! I'M IN THE RUIN! THIS MAN IS HURTING ME! HELP!"

The strange man just kept dragging Frisk away.


	6. Chapter 6

Grabbing Frisk's arm the strange man started dragging them away. After screaming for help this strange man slapped Frisk. They were so scared. They had not felt this fear for the longest time. It was ominous feeling that they have known, but never felt before now.

"Quiet down!" he scolded "no one can hear you anyway."

Within moments of him saying that a glowing blue spear came out of nowhere and nearly struck him where he stood. Undyne had heard Frisk screaming for help. She was there to help. She threw multiple spear around the man's feet. He was scared to entire time. The Undyne pointed a spear at his throat ready to stab at moment's notice.

"Want to let my friend go?" Undyne asked angrily. Without hesitation he let Frisk go, and Frisk ran to Undyne and hugged her "Not exactly sure what you were doing with a small child this far down into the underground, but for some reason I don't want blood on my hands today so I'm going to let you go I guess."

"Really" the strange man said sounding happy and relieved.

"Nooooo" Undyne said in sly manner with a strange smile on her face. She was ready to strike. Frisk, however didn't want her to. It was their understanding that everyone was worthy of mercy even if said person did terrible things.

"Don't kill him Undyne" Frisk called out.

Undyne was surprised by them saying this. In her mind this strange man must have brought Frisk down here and hurt them. She could not believe the thing Frisk just said. Slowly she turned to face Frisk.

"What do you mean?" she asked angrily and confused "this man hurt you. You said it yourself that he was hurting you. Do you not know this person could have seriously harmed you and I we let him go he probably will try to again?"

She turned to face the man again, but he was gone. Practically vanished into thin air. One moment he was there and the next moment he disappeared.

"Well that's just great" she exclaimed. She quickly calmed down and turned her attention back to Frisk this time with a much calmer mood "things are getting real crazy up there without you. All our friends are panicking. Papyrus is speaking in more caps than usual, Alphys is really worried. The queen is mostly upset. Now I don't know about you, but I can't stand to see her cry, so why don't we get you back to her A.S.A.P? Sound like a good idea to you?"

Frisk was worried about Flowey. _Was he hurt? Is he okay?_ They thought, but for now they just wanted to go home and be with the people that loved them, so they nodded and without a second thought Undyne picked them up a started on her way back to the surface. She walked of course, Papyrus did send help and Undyne was letting everyone know that she found them.

Frisk felt really bad about making everybody worry about them, but they really wanted to get Flowey. To bring him to surface with them. Seeing and knowing of everything that happened to him made them feel really bad for him. It all but literally broke their heart. It certainly left an empty feeling in their heart every time they thought about Flowey. Frisk found it kind of selfish of them to abandon everyone to go and get him, even if no one would think it was selfish if everyone else knew about Flowey.

Soon Undyne reached the surface and Papyrus was there and he seemed happy to see Frisk again.

"HUMAN" Papyrus said "YOU ARE ALIVE. THANK GOD. IF YOU WERE GONE FOR GOOD SOMETHING BIG WOULD BE MISSING FROM MY LIFE."

Sobbing a little bit, Frisk went up to him and hugged him tightly. They had hurt their friends and felt terrible about making them worry. The skeleton hugged back as tight as he could. Which wasn't much considering he is a skeleton.

"NOW NOW" Papyrus said "DON'T CRY HUMAN. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER LET ANYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO YOU. I HAVE THE PERFECT PLAN IF ANYTHING LIKE THIS SHOULD HAPPEN…ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP."

"Wouldn't calling the police also be a good idea?" Undyne asked laughing at Papyrus a little.

"I LIKE MY IDEA BETTER" Papyrus said confidently.

"I do to, come here" Undyne said and she put Papyrus in a choke hold and noogied him.

"PLEASE STOP NOOGIEING THE SKELETON" Papyrus begged.

"Sorry" Undyne said, but she was obviously not. "We should get Frisk home now. Toriel is very heartbroken about losing you, Frisk. Let's get you back to her so her heart isn't broken anymore."

They all then proceeded to head back to Toriel's home. Papyrus drove everyone. In that one convertible car that strangely resembled his racecar bed. Undyne hated driving with Papyrus. He was always one bad pun away from freaking out and crashing. Thank God Sans never drove with him.

They made it back to Toriel's house within a short amount of time. Frisk was very happy to be home. Though they were very upset about not getting Flowey, they were happy to be back and safe from the underground. After that strange man grabbed them, they were very scared, it was a feeling of fear that they hadn't felt for a while. They were just happy to be home where it was safe.

Frisk starting to cry, ran out of the car before anyone else and headed towards the house. With tears in their eyes, they ran to the house. Toriel was in her chair skimming through her book about snail facts, just hoping that any moment that someone would bring Frisk back home safely. The second she closed her book the door slammed open, Frisk ran straight to her and hugged her tightly. Toriel overcome with joy and relief at seeing Frisk was back home started crying herself and hugged them back just as tightly.

"Mommy" Frisk said sobbing heavily into Toriel's dress as they hugged her "please forgive me" taking in a deep breath they begged again "please forgive me."


	7. Chapter 7

Frisk just stayed there being held by Toriel for a while. They truly were terrified by what they felt with the strange man back in the ruins. They were trembling an awful lot. Toriel of course noticed, and wiped away her tears to look at Frisk clearly.

"My child" she said "where were you? How did you get back? Are you hurt? Why…How…No I know that's too many questions. Just tell me one thing. Why are you trembling like that?"

Frisk didn't know how to answer that question. The fear felt at the Ruins was indescribable, and even now they felt it. Within a few moments Undyne and Papyrus came running in, because Frisk ran ahead of the two of them.

"HUMAN" Papyrus said "PLEASE WAIT FOR US NEXT TIME."

"Frisk don't ran away like that" Undyne said angrily, but quickly put a smile on her face in the presence of Toriel "as you can see we found Frisk. They were in the Ruins, some strange man had them there."

"What?" Toriel said surprised. She tried to get up out of her chair, but Frisk didn't want to let go, so she just stayed sitting down. "Who was he?"

"I don't know" Undyne said "I defeated him enough that he ran away. I don't know where he went. I still have to tell the cops about it. I wanted to just kill him, but Frisk told me not to."

"Well" Toriel said looking at Frisk proudly "Frisk always one to be merciful. They never want to hurt anyone. Undyne, thank you for bringing them back."

Frisk stayed there embracing Toriel sobbing. They really didn't want to let of Toriel. They were very frightened by their encounter in the Ruins. Toriel was holding them, her eyes full of tears. After a long time, Frisk let up on Toriel and just sat down on the floor. They were still crying a little.

"I don't know what that strange man did to you, my child" Toriel said to Frisk "but everything is okay now. How he managed to get you down to the Ruins I don't know, but you are safe now."

Frisk felt horrible about leaving. They had made everyone worry about them so much. Frisk knew they wouldn't feel better if they lied, so they decided to tell the truth.

"I wanted to see Flowey" Frisk said. Toriel looked surprised "I went to the Ruins myself to see Flowey. That man was there before I got to the Ruins. Please forgive me."

"I am happy you are safe" Toriel said "but that is something you shouldn't have done, and I don't like to do it, but I will have to punish you for doing something like that."

"Okay" Frisk said softly. Toriel could tell they felt really bad about what they had done.

"Well" Toriel said wondering how she would punish Frisk. She loved Frisk so much and didn't want to do something that would make them too upset "no pie… FOR a week. You can't watch cartoons with Alphys for a week as well…AND…and…and no…no…no visiting the underground again I guess."

Frisk couldn't react in any other way than to hug Toriel again. Toriel patted them on the head and guided them to their room.

"Now now" Toriel said "it has been a long day for all of us. Why don't you rest for now?"

Frisk knew it was a good idea to go to sleep for a while. Even though were unconscious for hours they felt strangely tired. Their whole day was a disaster, not only did they make everyone worry about them and nearly caused a panic, but they also didn't get to bring Flowey back like they wanted to. Frisk's only thought was _Oh well, maybe another day. Maybe even a day where I can bring Flowey back to how he was before._

Wishful thinking at best. Regardless, Frisk got into bed, and before they knew, they fell asleep. It wasn't a pleasant sleep. They had a dream, not much of a dream, they couldn't see anything, just heard words being said.

"What are doing you idiot?" the voice said. It was the voice they heard on their phone earlier "fight back. Kill them. It's your only way."

Frisk woke up suddenly. It was morning again. They had slept through the entire night without anything happening to them. Still though, they felt the fear they had experienced when they were grabbed by the strange man in the Ruins. _What is this feeling of fear? Where was it coming from? Why do I still feel this?_ Frisk thought.

It didn't matter right now to Frisk, they thought they would just shake it off eventually, they had dealt with so much in their life. So, much that couldn't be forgotten, but this fear. This fear was something new to Frisk. Maybe this had something to do with what Sans had said.

They were up early again and they couldn't get back to sleep, so Frisk got out of bed and put on a change of clothes. A stripped blue shirt and pants the same color minus the stripes, classic look of Frisk. They then went out of their room on went to the living room. Toriel was there reading a book like she normally was. She was surprised to see Frisk awake early again. She thought that something must be bothering them if they were awake early for no reason.

"My child" Toriel sorry with concern in her voice "why are you up right now? What's bothering you?"

Frisk stood there for a moment before running towards her and hugging her tightly once again. Toriel hugged them back just as much. They felt so distance from everything. They didn't want to let anyone go, not since the barrier had broken. It seemed, to them, that they had just let go of everything they had worked for when they ran off to find Flowey. After that strange phone call and what Sans said they felt like they would lose everyone soon.

"Please forgive me" Frisk said softly while still hugging Toriel.

"My child" Toriel said "you did something I didn't like, but I am not mad at you I promise."

Toriel's phone rang all of a sudden. She stepped away from Frisk to answer it. She didn't seem to be getting called by someone she liked.


	8. Chapter 8

Toriel wondered away from Frisk to answer the phone. Frisk didn't know who was calling her, but she didn't look happy.

"Hello" Toriel said. She sounded like she was trying not to sound angry. Frisk could hear Asgore's voice over the phone even though they couldn't hear what he was saying "yes Asgore, Frisk is back here safely…No they are not hurt…What is it?"

Asgore seemed to be asking Toriel for something, he seemed desperate. Frisk couldn't understand him, but he was talking quickly, so to not let Toriel stop him from saying what he wanted to say.

"Asgore" Toriel said trying to interrupt him "Stop…Asgore…Asgore…WOULD YOU LET ME ANSWER YOU?!" the phone went silent for a moment; she took a deep breath "if you want to see the child, that's fine. I doubt Frisk would have a problem with seeing you. They are awake now."

"Well I guess you heard that" Toriel said turning to Frisk "Asgore does want to see you. He was worried about you when you went missing yesterday, he says he just wants to see you. I imagine you are okay with that."

Frisk nodded. They did legitimately like Asgore. They knew everything that he has been through, and even though they are well aware that what Asgore did was wrong they still thought highly of him. Toriel told Frisk to go back to their room to wait for him to arrive, and so they did. Apparently she wanted talk to him in private. Frisk smiled when they heard a knock at the door. Toriel answered it and Frisk could hear them through the door.

"They are in their room" Frisk heard Toriel say "be on your best behavior. Frisk had a bad experience with some strange man yesterday. They're still a little shaken up."

Frisk heard a knock on their room door and quickly went to open it. Standing in the door way was Asgore himself. Frisk hugged him. Asgore was surprised by this, but not upset. Frisk backed away after a few moments.

"Frisk" Asgore said with concern in his voice "what's the matter? Are you okay?"

Frisk didn't know how react, or if even to react. They have not known this fear that they were experiencing, but they knew of it. Knowing of it they avoided certain actions they knew would bring it upon them at all costs. It wouldn't be something that was easy to explain to Toriel, Asgore, or anyone else.

"Frisk?" Asgore said. Bringing Frisk's attention back to him "Frisk are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Frisk said softly.

"That's good" Asgore said. He could tell that Frisk was scared of something still "I know that afraid of something. What is it? That strange man Toriel told me about?...No…no, you don't have to answer me. I just hope that you are okay."

"I am" Frisk said softly again.

"I hope you are" Asgore said, he looked around the room awkwardly "I don't want take to be a burden on you, Frisk. If want me to leave just say so."

"I don't want you to leave" Frisk said clearly. They were surprised by this. They loved everyone they met from the underground, Asgore included. Even if they didn't spend as much time with him than with everyone else. Asgore looked surprised by their response.

"Well" Asgore said. He didn't want to spend too much time with Toriel there. "I don't know how long I should stay here." he said disappointedly "besides, I promised Undyne that I would meet her at this stadium, and watch her fight a special opponent. You know how Undyne can be."

"Can I go with you?" Frisk asked softly. Asgore looked shocked by this. He didn't think Frisk thought highly enough of him to spend time with him. He thought that Toriel wouldn't let him to anyways.

"I…I would be fine with that" Asgore said "but I think you should ask Toriel about it."

Frisk ran past Asgore and straight to Toriel to ask her.

"Mom?" Frisk said to Toriel.

"What is it, my child?" Toriel asked "did Asgore do something to make you upset?"

"No" Frisk said firmly "Asgore said he was going to see Undyne fight…may I…go with him to see her?"

"Well" Toriel said sounding surprised "I don't know. Do you actually want to?"

"I want to be with everyone I care about now" Frisk said "maybe I would make me feel better to spend some time with him. AND Undyne is there and without a doubt Papyrus is there. May I please go."

Toriel was skeptical of Frisk's reasoning. She bent down and hugged Frisk again. Frisk almost impulsively hugged her back as hard as they could. They were still trembling.

"My child" Toriel said, not letting go of Frisk, sounding very concerned again "you are still shaking. Even from earlier. I thought that you must have been very scared about the encounter with that man, but it seems like you afraid of something else."

"I just want to be with the people I love" Frisk said sobbing "I just want to be with the people I love. I feel like I'm going to lose you all, please may I go with him?"

Toriel couldn't let Frisk stay this upset. She didn't know what good it would them, but she decided that it would be a good idea to let Frisk spend time with him. If this is how they felt, maybe it would be a good idea to spend time with everyone. She knew there was no harm in letting them go see Undyne fight, since of course they were just watching her.

"You can go" Toriel said. She proceeded to then head over to Asgore to tell him what to do with Frisk. "Now listen, you need to get a few things straight." Asgore nodded intently, intending to listen to every word she said "You have to bring Frisk home by tonight. Make sure they only watch Undyne. Also, don't give them any pie on your time with them. They are being punished"

"I understand, Tori" Asgore said, Toriel looked a little annoyed by him. She had no problem with Asgore being with, Frisk. She knew that Asgore didn't have any intention to hurt anyone ever…again. Regardless, she trusted Asgore with Frisk.

"Are you ready?" Asgore said to Frisk. In response to this Frisk grabbed his hand. Asgore smiled. "alright, I was hoping to just walk there. It's not far away here anyways…Do you mind if we walk there?"

Frisk was happy to spend more time with him, so of course they shook their head. Asgore seemed happy. Just as the two of them were about to leave, Frisk quickly ran to Toriel to hug her again. They felt as if they were losing her. Was it guilt over what they had done the day before?

"Now, now" she said "go have fun. I promise I'll be here when you get back."

With that being said, Frisk went back to Asgore and proceeded to go see Undyne.


	9. Chapter 9

Asgore had always felt like his heart was broken, but being with Frisk always gave him a warm feeling in his heart. He didn't know how Frisk could like him this much. He felt like it was too good to be true, he originally was going to kill them before Toriel stopped him. He was incredibly happy that she did. He thought that if she hadn't Frisk might not be here now. That is how he thought it was, not how it actually was.

Frisk knew of the timeline they created. The resets they made, and in said resets Asgore actually did try to kill them. Frisk knew of these resets and still liked Asgore. They after all knew of everything that Asgore went through and knew that he didn't want to hurt anyone. Now that they got to spend some more time with him, Frisk was happier in spite of the fear they had been experiencing.

"Is it really okay that you walk here with me?" Asgore said.

"I love that I get to spend time with you" Frisk said softly. This caught Asgore off guard. He didn't expect to hear this. It took everything he had to hold back his tears the entire time they spent walking together. Frisk didn't let go of his hand the entire time. After an hour of walking they finally made it the stadium where Undyne was at.

"Hey Asgore!" she said with a huge smile on her face. She saw Frisk was with him, and was a little concerned about them, but didn't get worked up about it "I see Frisk is with you…Why exactly is Frisk with you?"

"They said they wanted to" Asgore said "to come and see you fight."

"Oh…well, if you want to see a good fight you've come to the right place" Undyne said filled with confidence and with a huge smile on her face. "the guy I'm fighting is one the greatest human warriors ever. His name is Victor. He hasn't lost any fight he has performed, but that all ends today. He may be a powerful human magician, possibly like the ones that sealed monsters away so long ago, but I have something most monsters don't have. DETERMINATION!"

"Please be careful" Frisk said softly. They were very serious about it. Undyne noticed that they seemed legitimately worried. The confident smile faded from her face and was replaced by concerned frown.

"I'll be fine nothing alive has ever been able to harm me in the least" Undyne said almost forcing herself to put a smile back on her. Frisk, knowing full well that was only true in her case but many, many Undynes have been harmed by so many other people not by them of course, couldn't help but worry for safety. Especially now.

They let go off Asgore's hand and ran over to her and hugged her as tight as they could. She felt that they were still a big wimpy loser, because they were giving it their all and they still couldn't muster enough strength to harm her. This hug, however, worried her. They never seemed to be so concerned about her.

"Come on, Frisk" Undyne said "you can't possibly be worried about me now. You know I'm not gonna die."

In response to this Frisk let go of Undyne and clashed against her. She recognized their fighting spirit once again. She was filled with confidence once again.

"That's the spirit" Undyne said with a huge confident smile on her face again "Now get seated somewhere. This guy normally asks if an opponent is willing to fight, when he does that is my cue to come forward and hopefully he'll accept my challenge. I wouldn't fight an opponent if I couldn't handle him. And Frisk don't worry too much, he normally makes sure everyone who fights him leaves this stadium walking…most of the time."

Frisk went back to Asgore, grabbed his hand, and started pulling him forward so they could get a good seat to see Undyne. Asgore lagged a little bit behind them. Frisk found a good seat to watch everything. They got situated and waited for Undyne.

"Frisk?" Asgore said and Frisk turned to him "I'm going to get some hot dogs from the stands. Do you want anything on yours...like…ketchup or mustard…or…?"

"Just ketchup is fine" Frisk said softly. Asgore went to get hotdogs while Frisk waited anxiously.

"YO" A loud voice said from behind, it was Monster Kid. "Yo Frisk I haven't seen you since…well yesterday, but you disappeared yesterday. Glad that you are safe."

"Why are you here?" Frisk asked "I thought you didn't like Undyne anymore."

"I don't look up to Undyne as much as I used to" Monster Kid said "BUT, but, but Papyrus is normally with her. Wherever she goes he's there with her…I have a crazy idea…Papyrus must train Undyne with his attacks…Man I heard he had special lasers that are hard to avoid…AND, and that he can disable invincibility frames on humans SOULs."

"Where did you hear that?" Frisk asked.

"His brother Sans" Monster Kid said.

"Are you sure he was talking about Papyrus?" Frisk said.

"Yes" Monster Kid said "who else would he be talking about?"

Frisk had said too much. They knew about what Sans was capable of. They couldn't let anyone know that they knew that. It would make Sans upset. They knew that they never killed anyone, almost no one, but they made sure they undid it. IMMEDIATELY. They still felt guilty about it, even if they made sure not to kill anyone after that.

"Yo, what's the matter?" Monster Kid asked "you look kinda freaked out."

"I'm fine" Frisk said softly. Monster Kid didn't worry too much about them. After all a fight was going to start soon. Everyone in the stadium started cheering. A giant gate opened up and a weird looking guy came running out. It must have been the guy Undyne was talking about, Victor. He seemed to summon a giant set of hands he could control with his own movements, and everyone cheered loudly.

"I present to you" he screamed and summoned his hands again a clapped them together loudly "a great world of magical attacks and the power of human determination." The crowd cheered louder. Apparently they loved him

"Are any of brave enough, more or less, foolish enough to fight me. Or shall this be another show of amazing power without challenge" Victor said and in response to this a barrage of spears came hurdling towards him landing in the shape of a U around him. Undyne undoubtedly "U? U in accordance to who precisely?"

"In accordance to Undyne" Undyne screamed from an unseen spot of the stadium. Suddenly she ran out of a shadowed area and landed just in front of him. Everyone in the stands seemed shocked by "I have seen you fight before; I am here to show the determination a monster like me has. I accept your challenge. Now the question is, do you accept mine?"

"Curious" Victor said slowly walking around the spears surrounding him. He approached Undyne "a monster. Determined you say? That goes against several things I have heard about monster by monsters, but I must say this one seems different. Albeit seems too weak to defeat me."

"WHAT!?" Undyne screamed angrily with a deranged look on her face "did you not see my spears? You are wearing no armor I could easily kill you right now if I wanted to!"

"Could you now?" Victor said in a sly manner "try it now then."

Undyne barely hesitated, but when she was about to strike him he summoned the giant hands once again and violently pulled her away from him before she could.

"I don't know about you" Victor said "but I don't plan to ever hurt someone weaker than myself. Therefore, your challenge I cannot accept."

To say the least Undyne was very upset by this, but she would not take no for an answer. She ran towards him, and predicting he would try to push her out of the way again, quickly went under the hands he summoned and slashed him with her spear turning his SOUL green. She had him trapped right where she wanted him to be.

"Not bad" Victor said, sounding surprised and impressed "perhaps you might be a challenge after all." They started fighting and carnage ensured.

"Man I don't see Papyrus anywhere" Monster Kid said disappointedly "oh well, this carnage is kinda cool."

Asgore came back to his seat, and was glad to back with Frisk.

"I'm back with the hot dogs" he said, and he handed Frisk a hot dog without any ketchup on it "I'm sorry, I know you wanted ketchup on it, but the skeleton making them was using a broken bottle that dumped it all out on one hot dog. So I had to get you a regular one…I'm sorry."

"It's fine" Frisk said softly.

"Yo man I didn't you were here with your dad" Monster Kid said to Frisk. This made Asgore a little uncomfortable."

"I-I'm…" Asgore said "I'm not Frisk's dad…Um forgive me I do not remember your name. What was it again?"

"M-Monster Kid is fine that's what Frisk calls me sometimes" Monster Kid said and then turned away to talk to himself a little bit "boy this is a little awkward. And I didn't even get to see Papyrus. Man I think I should just go home."

Frisk seemed a little disappointed by this. They wanted to be with all their friends, because they had been fearing they would lose everyone at any moment. This fear wasn't going away even if was fading. While watching Undyne fight they were amazed by everything that was going on. Spears continuously being thrown to defend herself from giant hands summoned by the amazing human magician.

Soon someone sat next to Asgore. Frisk had a bad feeling about it. The fear they were feeling stopped fading and started growing once more. They could practically hear ominous music. A music that they had heard before, not from their own experiences, but the experiences they have seen from others.

This fear was getting bad. Frisk was getting anxious, they just wanted it to go away. They sat there sat there for a few minutes before it started to get insufferable. They could definitely hear music now. They covered their ears in attempt to get rid of it, but to no avail. Asgore took notice of this.

"Frisk" Asgore said "What is the matter? What's wrong?"

"Frisk?" the man next to Asgore said. It was the strange man they saw in the underground "so that's their name." Asgore turned and looked at the man "and I can think of a few things wrong with them. Namely that they are being raised by literal monsters."

"Excuse me?" Asgore said sounding confused.

"A monster raising a human child" he said sounding disgusted "something that should never be, but a lot of things with monsters should never be…namely them returning to the surface."

"I don't know who you think you are" Asgore said sounding angry "but for one thing it was, because of this child that we returned."

"Oh really" this man said "I remember them saying that it was because of you that they returned to the surface. What actually happened? Are you all so kind as you say you are?"

"Obviously monsters are kind" Asgore said "none of them have ever committed a crime or cause any trouble."

"Obviously monsters like you" this man said pausing "should be dead and buried. Especially the children that you have brainwashed to think you are actually good."

This strange man pulled out an old worn dagger. He tried to stab Asgore, but he managed to miss and instead pushed him aside. The man went to Frisk, and Frisk couldn't help but scream. Undyne heard them and before he could harm Frisk she quickly took a break from fight and ran in front them and took the hit for them. This took her opponent by surprise, he looked to see what she was doing. She wasn't seriously harmed, but it hurt her.

"What are you doing?" she screamed angrily "attacking an innocent monster without reason."

He was ready to strike again, but a strange hand appeared from behind and grabbed him. It was Victor.

"Now what do you think you are doing here?" Victor said to the man. It sounded like he knew him. "Honestly Charac it's not like you enjoy watching me fight anyways. I never kill anyone, and that's all you want to see."

"You know this man" Undyne asked.

"Hardly" Victor said "he hasn't been more than a trouble maker up until now."

"Well he isn't going to survive me stabbing him through the skull is he?" Undyne asked summoning one of her magical spears. Frisk was still really scared, undoubtedly the fear they were feeling was coming from this strange man, Charac. However, when they heard Undyne was ready to kill him, Frisk stood up.

"Don't kill him, Undyne" Frisk said softly. Everyone was surprised by this. So surprised that even Victor let go of Charac. He ran off, and no one managed to get him. He had escaped again, because of Frisk.

"What was that?" Undyne screamed angrily at Victor. Angry that he lost the grip on him.

"Forgive me please" Victor said "the child about to be killed saying not to kill the guy trying to kill them caught me off guard."

"Well at least he is gone" Undyne said completely ignoring her wound. "I guess this means I forfeit. You're still the victor…Victor."

Frisk was crying. Asgore quickly went over to them, and Frisk wrapped their arms around him.

"Can I go home" Frisk said sobbing "please dad, take me home."

After hearing them say that, Asgore had to try and hold back tears himself, but he failed and started crying as he was holding them. He decided to take Frisk back to Toriel. Instead of making them walk back he decided to carry Frisk. Everyone stared at them as they left the stadium, Undyne following them only a little bit behind.


	10. Chapter 10

It broke his heart. Frisk was holding onto to Asgore tightly, sobbing silently. Asgore was carrying them back to Toriel's house slightly crying himself. Frisk had called him "dad" and it caught Asgore off guard. He could only cry, but he knew it was a good idea just to get them back home. Undyne followed the two of them, in spite of her wound. After more than one encounter with that strange man, now known by a name, Charac, she felt as if he was following them.

"I don't know what that guy is doing" Undyne said angrily "but if he is after any of us, or hurts anyone of my friends, I'LL MAKE SURE HE NEVER WALKS AGAIN!"

"Undyne please calm down" Asgore said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Well I'm serious!" Undyne yelled. She knew this was no way to act now, so she took a deep breath and tried to calm down "you know I only mean the best Asgore. Frisk is really scared by this guy. They were so determined when everyone was trying to kill them. Whatever he did to Frisk in the Ruins it must have terrible."

"I don't know Undyne" Asgore said "I don't know what's the matter, but let's just get Frisk home. Toriel can make them feel better than I can right now."

Undyne sighed and hung her heard in exhaustion. Her wound didn't bother her that much but it hurt when tried to move her arm. She didn't like that she let herself get hit by something that wasn't even her opponent, but she was absolutely happy to have taken a hit for a friend. If she did not who knows would have happened to them. Nothing could stop her. Especially not in one hit like she had sustained. Still it bothered her.

"I'm going to see Alphys" Undyne said stopping to turn at an intersection "maybe she can help me with this wound."

They both soon arrived back to Toriel's house. Asgore knocked on the door and Toriel soon opened it to see Frisk in Asgore's arms, sobbing.

"What is the matter?" Toriel said with a worried voice "what made them this upset?"

"That man they mentioned" Asgore said quickly as he gave Frisk to Toriel. Frisk embraced her just as much as they did with Asgore. "from down in the Ruins. He showed up unexpectedly and tried attacking us, BUT Undyne came and…and ah…and saved us." He started tearing up, he blamed himself for everything "I'm sorry. Frisk, I shouldn't have taken you with me. Please forgive me."

"Asgore" Toriel said reluctantly as Asgore turned to the door to leave "unless you knew this would happen. There is nothing for you to apologize for."

Asgore didn't take much consolation in this. He still felt awful about putting Frisk in that situation. If he had never brought them with him, Frisk wouldn't be this terrified. He felt as if him staying there would only make things worse. He opened the door started leaving.

"Goodbye…dad" Frisk said softly. This surprised Toriel, and Asgore was even more saddened by this. He slowly shut the door behind him crying noticeably harder than he was already.

Toriel took Frisk to their room and sat down on the bed. They were clinging to her, sobbing uncontrollably. They had never been more terrified in their entire life. Worse than when Undyne tried to kill them, worse than when Muffet nearly made a cake out of them, worse when they had to fight Asgore, worse than when they fought Flowey, and yes, even worse than the when they fought Asriel. It was an awful feeling. It felt like they were going to lose everything. They felt like they had done everything right, sparred everyone from their save file, killed no one, but this feeling made it seem like they themselves were going to erase the whole world at any moment.

Toriel didn't know how to make them feel better. Frisk was always a very determined child to her. One that could take on anything, with fear but with determination. But now, now she couldn't see that in her child. They seemed to have lost all determination.

"Please calm down, my child" Toriel said to Frisk, who was sobbing softly into her dress. They raised their head to face her "you are the most determined child I have ever met. Where is that determination now?"

"I…I…" Frisk said at a loss for words "I don't know."

They had stopped crying for now, but they still felt as if they had failed everyone. Their determination had saved everyone from the underground, but now they felt as if they failed everyone. They have seen this horrible fear in the eyes of others, but now they were experiencing it themselves and it was the worst feeling.

Imagine doing absolutely everything in your power to get the happy ending where almost everyone is completely happy, just to find the demon that you were fighting to keep asleep was already awakened from death.

"It is okay, my child" Toriel said "you are safe now no one is going to hurt you. I promise you. I promise."

Frisk found comfort in her words, but they couldn't shake this strange feeling of gigantic loss. They thought maybe spending more time with Asgore would make them feel better, and it did but they had felt worse after encountering that man, Charac, again.

"May I ask you something?" Toriel said "you called Asgore 'dad'. Do you really think that highly of him?"

"I love all the monsters from the underground" Frisk said softly "I guess I see bit of you in him and can only see him as a father."

"Hmm" Toriel said "do you not know of everything he has done?"

"I know" Frisk said softly "I know. I forgive him for what he was going to do to me. I know he didn't want to do any of this."

"My, my Frisk" Toriel said with a look of delight on her face "are you…an angel?"

"I'm nothing more than a child" Frisk said softly. They slowly let up on Toriel after a long time and just sat down on the bed next to her. Toriel slowly got up off the bed.

"I know I am supposed to be punishing you" Toriel said "but how about I go and make a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I know you love it."

"I would like that" Frisk said softly. Toriel happily went to go and make one. Frisk was much more relaxed, but the feeling was not gone. They just lied down in their bed. They could smell the pie being baked, it only made them feel slightly better. They drifted lying in bed and fell asleep. They had a dream, a dream just where they could hear not see. They could only hear the voice from the phone call they had received in the Ruins.

"He knows" the voice said "you stop it. With or without you this world with be erased."

Frisk was even terrified now than before. They suddenly realized who it was. They knew who it was. Then they felt strange presence around them. A presence that was much more comforting. Six individual presences coming to their aid.

"Oh" the voice said. Within moments of slashes could be heard, but against what Frisk didn't know "you are not going to stop me. Millions upon millions have already awakened me. One more is not going to be a problem for me, but you can try. That would be the most entertaining."

The worst laugh that Frisk ever heard rang through their thoughts. It was the only thing that could be heard. It terrified them so much, then they woke up. Almost no time had passed. Toriel hadn't even finished baking the pie yet. Frisk decided not to tell Toriel about their dream, but that didn't stop them from trembling terribly. They knew something was going to happen soon, but they weren't prepared for it.


	11. Chapter 11

Frisk didn't know what to do. Go to Toriel? Go to Alphys and hope to get help? They couldn't do anything unless they knew what was going to happen. Maybe go to Sans. That was the best idea, but Sans doesn't really have a definite place he stays at most of the time. They could only hope to see him soon.

There wasn't something to be done right now. There was nothing that could be done right now. Since Frisk had no idea what was happening they couldn't do anything, and it scared them. They could only try and calm down and try not to panic. _Nothing is happening. Everything in fine now. Everyone is safe._ They thought.

They had to keep thinking this to keep themselves from collapsing with fear. It was a terrible feeling that could not be shaken. They had to find someone to help them, but they didn't know what for.

"Frisk?" Toriel called "are you just going to stay in your room? Do you need me back there with you?"

"I'm…fine" Frisk said. They hesitated of course, because they didn't actually feel fine. They didn't feel any worse than when Toriel left the room, but certainly not fine. To them though, crying while being held by Toriel wouldn't help now. No amount of time with anyone would help them, not anymore.

Toriel came back into Frisk's room. She could tell that Frisk wasn't being truthful. She approached them and put her hands on their shoulders. Frisk was trembling terribly.

"My child" Toriel said "you are safe now. I promise I will not let anyone harm you."

Frisk tried to find comfort in her words, but was too worried. They weren't afraid for themselves as much as they were afraid for all their friends. Toriel sat them down on their bed to try and get them to calm down. Frisk didn't feel like crying now. The time for crying was over. There was no use for it now.

"It's alright" Toriel said "everything is alright, my child. No one is going to harm you."

"I know" Frisk said softly, knowing full well that they were lying "I know you won't let anything happen to me."

"I hope you will get better in time" Toriel said "I have never seen you so devoid of hope."

Frisk sighed heavily and said "I hope I can keep everyone safe." Toriel smiled. To her Frisk was the least selfish person she had ever met. They were a wonder person, a selfless individual, a…an…an angel.

"Frisk" she said "I am finished with my pie. Why don't you come and get a slice of it? I know that you love it."

Frisk wanted to get a slice of pie. They did in fact love it. It was great of course, but they didn't really feel like eating it right now. It was clear that they could not feel better right now, even though they so badly wanted to. Time couldn't even help now. They didn't want to cry.

Even though they didn't feel like getting pie they did get a slice. They didn't want to make Toriel feel worse about them. They did get a slice of pie, but only ate a few bites of it. Frisk didn't feel like eating.

"My child" Toriel said "I know I can't make you feel better, but…can you try to…to…uh never mind. I see that pie isn't helping you. I don't know what will. Do you know what I can do to help you?"

"Can you…" Frisk said softly "can you just…read me one of your books."

"I would be happy to" Toriel said. She got up a got one her books to read to Frisk. It was obviously one of her books on snails.

She read off several random facts about snails for hours. She couldn't stop herself from reading so much. It was one of favorite things to read, and she went on for hours. Frisk tried to calm down and just listened intently. After a long time of listening to Toriel, Frisk fell asleep again. Toriel noticed that they fell asleep. She smiled and picked them up brought them to bed and tucked them in, kissed them on the forehead and left them to go to bed herself.

Frisk didn't have any dreams that night. They had their fair share of nightmares. They of course were going to have a good night sleep for a change, but there a loud knock on the door late that night. They awoke suddenly not realizing how they had gotten into bed. It wasn't the worst thing to worry about right now. They could hear Toriel get out of bed to answer the door. The knocking was getting louder by the minute. It wouldn't stop.

"Who is it at this time of night?" Toriel asked before she bothered to open the door. The pounding just got worse, it sounded like whoever was there was going to break the door down. In response to this Toriel angrily opened the door.

"This is your home" a man said as soon as the door opened, it was Charac's voice. At that point Frisk was starting to panic. _What's going to happen to Toriel? What can I do?_ They thought.

"Yes it is" Toriel said assertively "what are you doing here at this time in the night?"

"Hahaha" Charac laughed. When he spoke again his voice seemed to have changed. It got deeper and sounded more ominous "I know about the human SOULs lady. I will eliminate your kind from the face of the earth."

"What?" Toriel said, but before she could react any further she was tackled to the ground and her limbs were bound. Several more people could be heard entering the house. Charac apparently had a group, or mob, or, heaven please forbid, an army.

"Leave her alone!" Asgore's voice could be heard from outside "she had nothing to do with it! I swear!"

"I think I'll let everyone else decide that" Charac said "maybe with a trial. Where we show everyone what murderers they have all been living with. TAKE HER AWAY! Put her with that other goat monster for all I care."

Frisk was terrified. This must have been what that strange voice from their dream earlier had been talking about. By now, Frisk knew that feeling of fear and hopelessness was coming from Charac. They had lost all determination they had had twice already, and now all they could do was cower in fear of what might happen.

"Just don't hurt my child" Toriel begged as they dragged her away. Charac already knew that she was talking about Frisk. He found out all about them from a certain source. The SOULs, the dead children, and the plan to destroy all of humanity. Worst of all, he could prove to all humans that they were in fact true. He went to Frisk's room.

Frisk heard everything that had happened. They heard Charac's footsteps approaching the door. They didn't have time to react much. All they could do was hide. They hid in their closet and hoped to God that Charac wouldn't find them. They were trying not to breathe to heavily, but they couldn't help themselves. Charac found them within moments.

"Hello" he said. Frisk could only stand there with a look of hopelessness on their face. Charac grabbed them and pulled them out of the closet. He dropped a pile of weapons in front of them. Some were really sharp, some worn, and some were just kitchen supplies "take your pick."

Frisk stared at him blankly. Had he wanted Frisk to fight him? He wanted Frisk to pick up a weapon.

"Well what are you waiting for?" he yelled. Frisk scared of what might happen to them if they didn't quickly pick up something. Picking at random didn't give them anything good, they had only picked up a cookie cutter. A cookie cutter in the shape of a heart. "Hahaha. Can you prove yourself? Will you be any trouble from me?"

He was letting Frisk make the first move in the fight. Frisk couldn't do any good damage to Charac. They didn't want to. Even though it was clear he wanted them to hit him, Frisk could only refuse to fight.

"Hahaha" Charac just laughed "you are nothing. Well, it looks like you won't be any trouble to me even if you try to be."

He grabbed Frisk's arm again. He took Frisk outside. Several of the houses around had people outside looking at what was happening. None of them did anything but look on. Charac must have said something to them. They didn't fight back until they say Toriel and Asgore locked up in a giant cage. A cage attached to the back of a truck.

Then Frisk seemed to have gained back the determination that they had lost. They broke free of Charac's grip and ran towards Toriel and Asgore. Tears in their eyes, they grabbed the bars and tried reaching out to the two of them."

"Mommy! Daddy!" they said crying uncontrollably. Asgore sobbed, he knew he wouldn't have to pay for his crimes this time and couldn't bring himself to look upon Frisk. Toriel tried to get to Frisk, but Charac came back and dragged them to a separate car. The driver started the engine as soon as he saw Charac. Charac through Frisk in the backseat, no concern for their safety.

"Take them to the protection camp" Charac yelled "make sure there is no chance this one gets out. Make sure they can't leave like that flower did."


	12. Chapter 12

The car started moving. The driver didn't even let Frisk sit back up before taking off. Frisk was more than terrified that they were being taken away. They didn't know what was going to happen to them, but they could be sure that they weren't going to kill them. Charac had every ability to kill them on the spot., but for some reason he didn't.

"Where are you taking me?" Frisk asked softly.

"Some place safe from monsters" the driver said "you won't have to be afraid of any monster ever again."

"I was never in danger" Frisk said softly. The driver quickly turned towards them with an expression of anger on his face. Frisk flinched and turned away, terrified of what awaited them if they had said anymore.

Soon the car came to a sudden stop, and it slammed Frisk into the seat in front of them. They had no time to get up, the man who was driving the car quickly got them out of the back and started dragging them away. He had brought Frisk to a strange compound surrounded be brick walls. There were many houses and what looked like training camps there.

Was Charac really just one of an army? It seemed like it. There were many humans there. It looked like they were an army. What were they all planning? Obviously something to do with why they were taken away.

"Stop Struggling!" he screamed at Frisk. They didn't stop struggling.

"What are you doing?" Frisk screamed "what are you going to do to my mom and dad?"

"That's enough!" he said as he dragged Frisk along through the compound.

He brought Frisk to a small building. It didn't have any windows, just one door. Frisk was quickly thrown into it. They tried to escape, but was quickly stopped by the guy that brought them there. He punched Frisk hard in the head knocking them to the ground. They were almost knocked unconscious.

"This for you own good" he said "Those monster have killed before. My own child was killed by them. I don't care what you think you know about monsters, but they most certainly are not safe to have here on the surface."

The door slammed and locked behind them. Frisk had lost all determination that they had originally had before. Now they felt hopeless, hurt, and damaged. They tried getting up, but couldn't see straight.

"Somebody" Frisk said crying to themselves "anybody help me."

Then they felt a presence in the room with them. It was a calming presence, one that seemed to just emulate a feeling of patience. Frisk soon felt better, as if this presence was healing them. They could almost see bandages healing them. Frisk soon realized they had felt this presence before. When they had fought Flowey. It was one of the human SOULs they had seen. Frisk turned around and saw what appeared to be a female human child.

It had strange pixels surround it's face, just the lost SOULs of Frisk's friends when Asriel absorbed all their SOULs. This was in fact another lost SOUL, one that was a light shade of blue. It had two distinct features, a faded ribbon in its hair and a toy knife it was holding in its hand.

"Hello" Frisk said softly.

"Hello" the lost SOUL said "I know you. You have seen me. I came to you with everything I could offer when you called for help."

"Why are you here?" Frisk asked softly.

"I know you have lost all hope" the lost SOUL said "I came here, because you have called for help. What has caused you to call for help?"

"I'm trapped here" Frisk said softly.

"I'm afraid I can't help with getting out" the lost SOUL said "I can only wait with you. Can you help me though? I am lost. I don't know where I'm supposed to go. Can you please guide me? Just until I can find my way back to my memories. I feel like my way back to my memories are right outside this building. Just don't let me get lost again…Please?"

"I won't let you get lost again" Frisk said grabbing the lost SOUL's hand. It had filled Frisk with a certain feeling of hope. They couldn't let this SOUL be lost like their friends almost had been.

"Thank you" the lost SOUL said "I guess we'll have to wait here for right now. I can tell you what memories I do have."

Frisk wanted to hear what the lost SOUL had to say about the memories it already had. It told them of falling into the underground landing onto a bed of yellow flowers. Just like what happened to Frisk. The lost SOUL, however, never made it out of the Ruins. It had seen many enemies. Its SOUL was a light blue; it only need not move to avoid being damaged by anything. That was a good thing, because it couldn't move its SOUL freely. Ultimately it was met with death when an enemy with an orange attack found them.

Apparently the SOUL could be hurt by orange attacks. Orange attacks required the SOUL to move, but the lost SOUL couldn't move its SOUL when it needed to.

"What was the enemy?" Frisk asked the lost SOUL as they both waited there patiently.

"I believe it was just a laser" the lost SOUL said "lasers had been set up all around there at one point. Toriel took some of them down when she first saw me, but apparently not all of them."

"Are you mad at whoever made the laser or put it there?" Frisk asked.

"No" the lost SOUL said "I was trapped for so long. I forgave whoever it was that was responsible for this."

"Are you mad…at Asgore?" Frisk asked afraid of what they might hear.

"No" the lost SOUL said "why would I be? I mean I was angry with him at first, but not now." The lost SOUL sighed heavily "after my SOUL was delivered to him, he apologized to me. HE told me he never wanted to harm me, or anyone else. He spent God knows how long apologizing to my SOUL."

"Do you forgive him?" Frisk asked.

"I have" the lost SOUL said "I know he's good man at heart."

The lost SOUL spent hours patiently waiting in the building with Frisk. The two of them waited patiently for hours discussing…well everything. Everything the lost SOUL could remember, everything Frisk went through in the underground, and what had happened to them since. Even their plans to get Flowey.

"A miserable creature" the lost SOUL said "What could you wish to happen by bringing him to the surface?"

"I don't know" Frisk said softly "but I've felt like there was an emptiness in my heart whenever I thought about him. It's not fair. I just wanted to have him back, at least I would have him with me."

"I don't know how one person can be so passionate about…" the lost SOUL said as the door slammed open. It was the man that locked Frisk there. The lost SOUL hid behind Frisk immediately.

"Who where you just talking to?" he demanded.

"A lost SOUL" Frisk said softly. They had nothing to gain from lying and nothing to lose from telling the truth.

"A lost SOUL?" he asked in a sarcastic manner "a lost human SOUL? One that was in the underground? One that said it forgave the monsters?"

"Yes" Frisk said softly "how did you know?"

"Come on kid" he said angrily "I don't know how you can love those monsters, and I don't know how you can expect me to believe a lost SOUL from one of the six were here talking to about how they didn't want monster hurt. Next you're going to say that it was my daughter you were talking to."

"That voice" the lost SOUL said revealing itself to the man. He looked shocked to see it, SOULs normally don't stay around long enough for people to see them. This SOUL clearly had been around longer than it should have, but that wasn't the only thing about this SOUL, he seemed to recognize it.

"What is this?" he asked, looking as though he was going to burst out into tears. The lost SOUL tore its hand away from Frisk and reached out to this man. He backed up a little, but the lost SOUL came and grabbed his arm. In an instant there was a flash and the pixels disappeared away from its face. Memories were flooding back.

"Father" the lost SOUL said looking up at him "how long have I been gone? You look so much older than I remember."

"I…I…I" the man said "how is this possible?"

"Thank you Frisk" the SOUL said turning to Frisk "if you need me, call me."

The SOUL turned away and dragged its father's away. He seemed baffled, surprised, and happy. The lost SOUL kept its promise and stayed with Frisk until they got out. Now they had a new problem to deal with. How to get out of the compound without anyone noticing.

"Well that was sure something" a voice said. It was Flowey. "I don't know exactly what you going to do now, but I suggest that you get prepared to kill. Why? This isn't the underground you know? In this world it can actually be kill or be killed."

Frisk wanted to hug Flowey, but he disappeared into the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Frisk had to find a way out without anyone noticing them. It was going to be a difficult thing to do, and they didn't know where to start. Frisk started by trying to find a door. It wasn't long before they saw the whole compound. Buses full of people were flooding into it. Frisk feared that is was more people like Charac, but they seemed to be just regular people. Some worked at the school Toriel ran. Some were students that they went to school with. What was going on?

Frisk carefully approached them all to see what was going on. They went up to one of their classmates, a boy standing with what could only be assumed to be his mother. They tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He turned around quickly seeming scared. He saw Frisk and jumped back a little bit.

"What is going on…" Frisk tried asking softly but the boy they were talking to hid behind his mom, as if Frisk was somehow scaring him. They didn't know what could possibly be scaring him. His mother turned and faced Frisk. She was equally as frightened.

"The child of those monsters is here" she shouted "why is this child here?"

Everyone around started panicking, as if Frisk was any danger to any them at all. This was not going well. Whatever Charac and people like him were doing, they certainly had every human scared beyond belief. Scared of the monsters, and by extension scared of Frisk. Frisk, after all, was being raised by the queen of all the monsters and for whatever reason they were afraid of her too.

Frisk didn't have any time to react in any other way than to run back to the building they had just been released from. The man that had originally brought them here was there again.

"Thirty years" he said almost whispering. He turned to Frisk. "thirty years I have not seen my child and now she is back. And she is telling me to forgive those monsters for what they have done, and to let them go."

"I don't expect you to" Frisk said softly.

"If she of all people can forgive them I don't see why I can't" he said "but I don't understand how she can say she doesn't want to see any of them punished."

"Please sir" Frisk said ready to start crying again "I want to be able to see my family. I don't want of them hurt. Please just don't hurt any of my friends."

"Ha" he chuckled a little "I don't understand how she could want me to let them all go…but I was always one to be sweet-talked into doing anything she wanted, at the instance of seeing those beautiful eyes of hers sparkle. And now I get to see that sparkle again I cannot help but listen to what she says. It is a total 360 on what I set out to do, but I will make sure to it that no harm comes to those monsters. I will make sure Charac doesn't manage to pull of his plan to the best of my abilities."

"Th-Thank you" Frisk said softly "can you please help me get out of this place. I want to be with my friends. I want to see them. Make sure they are all safe."

"Ha, if any of your monster friends are still out there" he said "they are not safe."

"I need to get to them immediately then" Frisk said "please take me away from this place."

"I will" he said. He looked around to make sure no one was looking "stay right here I'll make sure you get out."

He left to get something. Frisk waited patiently for him to get back. For some reason they trusted him perfectly. It wasn't long before he returned with…a sheet? They didn't know what would be accomplished with a sheet, but they trusted him. Frisk let him put a sheet over them. He guided them away through the compound. When he lifted it to let them see the two of them were at the car that he brought them here in.

"Keep the sheet over your head" he said softly "I already have drawn more than my fair share of attention when I was guiding a child with a sheet over their head. I don't think you want any attention yourself, seeing as how you are supposed to be imprisoned."

Frisk nodded and climbed into the car.

"Lie down on the floor" he told them "make sure that no one can see you."

Frisk did as they were told. Some might feel skeptical in a situation like this, but Frisk had nothing but confidence in him for some reason. The car started and they both started moving soon. They managed to get out without incident.

"It's safe" he said "you can uncover yourself now, but stay hidden."

Frisk threw the sheet off of themselves and sat up in the seat, keeping their face down as they were riding. They got out their cell phone to try and get a hold of some of their friend. They tried calling Undyne. First time they called there was no answer. Second time they called no one answered. Third times the charm, she answered.

"Who is this?" she asked over the phone "human is that you? Are you alright? What? Me? I'm fine. Well defining fine as safe yes I am fine, but in every other way I am not particularly good. I'm here at Victor's home. You remember him. I contacted him soon after I forfeited the fight. Alphys did her best to fix my wound but him…Well he tried helping but made it worse. His sister Rose on the other hand was very helpful. Healed it in an instant."

"Undyne are you talking to Frisk?" Alphys said, her voice could be heard on the phone "m-may I talk t-to them?"

"Huh? Yeah sure Alphys" Undyne said as she handed the phone to Alphys.

"Hello?" Alphys said "well Undyne is right, we are safe now. I don't understand it. Undyne was trying to kill the guy at one point and now he took us all in to keep us from danger. Yeah all of us, there is Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and myself of course. Victor truly must be a kind SOUL if he is willing to do this? Huh why are you so silent? Are you wondering what is putting us in danger?"

"I HAVE THE ANSWER TO THAT" Papyrus could be heard. He took the phone off of Alphys "HUMANS ARE THE DANGER TO US RIGHT NOW. A WHOLE ARMY OF THEM CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND STARTED APPREHENDING MONSTERS AND PUTTING US IN CAGES AND TAKING US AWAY."

"That is a basic description of what's happening" Alphys said angrily as she grabbed the phone back from Papyrus "yes some humans are attacking monsters and taking them away. Where to I don't know, but we are safe where we are. If you want to find us, we are at Victor's home. He lives just by the stadium Undyne was fighting at."

"I will find you as soon as I can" Frisk said softly as they hung up. The car they were in soon came to a stop at a place clear of any signs of life.

"This is as far as I can go" the driver said "if I go any further Charac will get suspicious of what I'm doing and I can't very well help these monsters if Charac gets a hold of me."

Frisk nodded and existed the car carefully. They felt like they could handle themselves at this point. They only hoped not to encounter Charac on the rest of their journey. They wanted to find and save Toriel and Asgore, but for now it was a better idea to just meet up with their friends.

They knew how to get to the stadium from walking with Asgore. They thought to just get to the stadium and try calling Undyne from there. It was a long walk, but they didn't have any time to waste going any other way. Frisk saw a few people walking by, most of them seemed to be of the army that had taken Toriel and Asgore. It made them feel very scared.

Frisk was losing determination as they felt as if they were going to be taken away again by these men whose only purpose seemed to be getting rid of monsters, and based on the actions taken against them back at the compound they had reason to be afraid.

Strangely and out of nowhere it started snowing. Snowing in April. There was something strange about all this. It started snowing harder and harder, the ground was being covered by the snow. This made Frisk scared, scared of what might happen to them. They saw something orange in the distance. A strange orange glow they certainly have seen before. They started running towards it. It didn't stop moving and Frisk eventually lost it.

They were going to find it again at one point, it just didn't seem like it would be now. The snow made them feel helpless and scared, they didn't know what they would have to do, but Frisk tried getting to the stadium again. When they did they tried calling Undyne again. She answered the first time they called this time, but she it wasn't a clear signal. It must have been the snowstorm.

"Human?" Undyne said on the phone that was breaking up. She sounded in distress "I can't…right…there are…breaking down…they are going…"

It broke off after that. Their friends were in trouble they had no time to waste even though they didn't know where to go. They just had to find a house that was being broken into.


	14. Chapter 14

The snow was a huge problem. It was difficult enough trying to find a house full of monsters, but the sudden snow storm didn't help. It confused them as to why there was a snowstorm. Frisk felt as if this had to do with their new journey, something to do with Charac. This couldn't have been Charac's doing. Frisk felt a power within him when they were around him, but he obviously couldn't have done this. What was with this snowstorm thought? Maybe the orange glow they saw?

With whatever determination they managed to find within themselves, Frisk went through the storm and didn't stop until they could find some lights in the distance. Lights that were hopefully coming from a house. They managed to get closer and closer, and then they came to a house that the lights were coming from. The door to the house was open for some reason.

Upon further inspection the door was not only open, it was broken open. Frisk carefully approached the door out of fear of what they might see.

"Get her out of here!" Charac's voice was heard yelling. Large footsteps could be heard outside where Frisk was. They felt a sense of hopelessness once again. He really made them scared. Frisk curled up against the wall and hugged their knees.

When they were about to break out in tears they felt a presence once again. An orange light could be seen ahead of them. Soon it was close enough to be seen clearly. It had pixels surrounding its face. It had two distinct features that were a Tough Glove and a Manly Bandana. It was another lost SOUL, the orange one. It gave Frisk a thumbs up and they immediately felt better.

The lost SOUL sat down next to Frisk.

"You need to go in there" it said firmly.

"What can I do?" Frisk said softly.

"He won't hurt you, I promise" the lost SOUL said "you are not a monster. He doesn't think you are a problem. He won't hurt you. I will make sure of it."

With that said, the lost SOUL grabbed Frisk's hand. The snow suddenly stopped as soon as it did that. They felt a strong feeling of courage and bravery. With hesitation and burning sensation of fear within them, Frisk walked into the house with the lost SOUL holding their hand. The home seemed empty. There was no one in sight, but Frisk knew they heard Charac.

"I said get her out of her!" Charac could be heard yelling again. Hearing it again they knew it was coming from a room upstairs. "I don't care what you do! Just get her out of here!"

A small group of men came running down the stairs as Frisk was about to approach them. They noticed that these men were wearing a certain emblem on the closes they were wearing. It looked exactly like a Delta Rune save for the fact that the wings on it resembled bat wings as opposed to angel wings. They ignored Frisk and carried a woman they had never seen before.

Frisk was heading up the stairs then Charac showed up at the top of the stairs. He had the same emblem on his shirt as the other men. Apparently it was of some significance to them.

"What is this?" he said turning to Frisk and the lost SOUL "a SOUL and a weak child. I thought you were taken away by my driver. Never mind that, what are you doing with that SOUL?"

Frisk was terrified of Charac, they grasped the hand of the lost SOUL harder. It grasped their hand harder as well. It seemed as though the lost SOUL was scared as well.

"What is that SOUL?" Charac demanded "why is it lost? Whatever! You can observe all you want, but you will not stop me. Your monster friends will remain alive for now. They will not forever. I will not rest until every monster dies at the hands of me or my men."

He pushed Frisk aside. The lost SOUL held its ground, it didn't let go of Frisk's hand the entire time. Charac stormed out of the house. Frisk got up, brushed themselves off, and without hesitation, ran up the steps to see if anything was up there. Hopefully their friends were up there.

"Hello" Frisk said clearly "is there anyone here?"

"WE ARE RIGHT HERE HUMAN" Papyrus said. It was coming from a room Frisk immediately ran to. The room had every one of their friends that they had heard on the phone. Victor was with all of them, unconscious on the ground. "THIS HUMAN CAME UP HERE TO THIS ROOM AND COLLASPED. WE DO NOT KNOW WHY HE DID."

"He was quite clearly hit on the head" Alphys said showing a wound on his head. Victor suddenly took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "he's alright." She sighed in relief "good. I don't know what we would do without him."

"Where is Rose?" Victor asked "the only reason I came up to this room is to warn Rose. Forgive me, I didn't know she was with all of you. I put you all in danger."

"They took Rose" Undyne said facing a wall, hanging head in shame. She turned around. "it is us who should be sorry. They had guns, and weapons, and…and. I'm sorry I couldn't stop them."

"Rose is gone" Victor said calmly "and they took her."

Undyne faced the wall again. Victor closed his eyes and got up. He walked over to the wall Undyne was facing. He breathed deeply for a few moments and summoned the arms he used to fight Undyne with and punched the wall he and Undyne were facing. The wall was destroyed in an instant.

"Sorry I get carried away when I get angry" Victor said "I don't know what we'll do, but you all can stay here." He turned and faced Frisk "Now can someone tell me why there is a child holding the hand of a lost SOUL."

"THAT'S FRISK" Papyrus said "HE IS THE NICEST HUMAN I HAVE EVER MET. WELL THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN THE LOST SOUL AND ALL…BUT THAT'S FRISK."

"I am here because these are my friends and I was worried about them" Frisk said softly. The lost SOUL turned to Frisk and whispered in their ear.

"I need you to guide me, please" the lost SOUL whispered "please I need you. I feel like I can regain my memories when I am with you. Please?"

"I'm guiding it" Frisk said "it helped me. I'm now helping it."

"Whatever" Victor said turning back to the wall. More or less the whole the wall used to be. "I don't know what you want to do, but what is going on now. Well Charac is more powerful than I thought. He probably has plans to exterminate monsters. He found out so much about monsters. I don't know how he did."

"What will you do?" Undyne asked Victor.

"I don't know" he said "I can't leave you all alone and I won't."

This man seemed to kind for this. It was mostly his attitude that made Frisk doubt him. Victor promised not to let their friends down, but for some reason they didn't trust him. Frisk didn't know what to do now. All of their friends were safe there.

"I want to stop this Charac character" Victor said "but I don't know what I can do."

"I can try" Frisk said softly. Victor turned to them.

"Frisk, I think you should stay here" Victor said "I don't care if you're guiding a lost SOUL or not. You are only a child. You cannot do anything to stop Charac. Charac has too many men. Even I wouldn't be able to fight them all off."

"frisk has a strong soul" Sans said "i think that they can handle themselves if they want to leave."

"Ridiculous" Victor said "a strong SOUL won't stop an army."

"i don't know" Sans said "they went through so much in the underground. i think they could help stop these humans."

"Ha" Victor laughed at the thought "I am not letting a child take on an army. You all may be perfectly fine with that, but I for one am not."


	15. Chapter 15

It was true that Frisk was only a child but they knew that they did have a strong SOUL. They thought maybe that would actually help them, but they didn't know how they could stop an army. Leaving wasn't on their list of priorities even with them having to guide the lost SOUL. They were with their friends and they had no intentions of leaving them right now. Especially alone with Victor.

Frisk contemplated what they were going to do. They had found their friends, but they felt like they should be able stop Charac and save everyone. That would be a better idea than everyone staying in this house forever. Frisk looked outside the giant hole where a wall used to be. They saw some cars driving off into the distant.

"Where are they going to take everyone?" Undyne asked.

"I don't know" Victor said "I see a lot of them heading to the stadium. God only knows what they are going to do there."

"I can't believe you don't want me to fight back" Undyne said to him "you know I'm strong."

"And you know I'm strong, Undyne!" Victor said angrily "do you think that if they can get past me they can't get past you?"

"Monsters are stronger than you think you know!" Undyne said angrily.

"Yeah, like the monsters that let themselves get taken away" Victor said. Undyne turned to him angrily. Everyone in the room looked scared, but Victor didn't flinch "you monsters are so naïve. Humans still fear you, but this time around they have intention of letting you live. Most monsters think that if they cooperate with humans like Charac, that they won't be killed, but the human species is full of people with evil intent, and when they are determined enough, they act on those intentions."

"You are a human" Undyne said "you are helping us and you clearly don't have evil intentions. Humans are not all bad. That is a lesson I learned from Frisk."

"The child?" Victor said questionably "a child taught you that? 'Innocence is chrysalis, a phase designed to end.' I heard that in a game once but it rings true in many cases."

"Not all" Undyne said firmly.

"Ha" Victor laughed "you have more faith in humanity than I do."

Frisk didn't understand why Victor was saying all this. They always felt absolutely everything could be forgiven for anything. They kept looking out the hole in the wall looking on at the traffic of what appeared to be armored trucks heading to the stadium. One vehicle stood out amongst the rest. While most of them were a camouflage pattern, this one orange car stood out , it seemed pretty old might be twenty-seven years old.

The lost SOUL tugged on Frisk's hand as if it saw something that it needed. Was it the car? It started dragging Frisk and soon Frisk simply started running with it. It was moving Frisk out of the room, down the stairs, and soon to the door. Undyne and Victor followed them.

"What are you doing?" Undyne said, stopping them at the door.

"Tell them you need to guide me to the stadium" the lost SOUL whispered into Frisk's ear "that orange car has something that can restore my memories."

"I have to guide this SOUL" Frisk said softly "I…I think the stadium has the answer to its problems."

"I'm not letting you go" Victor said firmly. Undyne turned to him.

"They can handle themselves" Undyne said firmly "They have the most determination I have ever seen. They used it to even defeat me. I think they can handle it." She turned to Frisk "Please come back as soon as you can."

"A child capable of taking on an army?" Victor said "How strange, what makes them so strong and special that they can manage an army?"

"I…I don't know" Undyne said "I just know they can. Let them if they must."

"… No" Victor said. The lost SOUL grasped Frisk's hand harder as if it was angry. "my sister is gone. No one else under this roof will be taken away let alone leave."

"I will be fine" Frisk said softly "I will come back as soon as I can."

"I said, NO!" Victor said sounding angrily "I cannot let anyone else get hurt."

For some reason it started snowing heavily outside again. The lost SOUL was visibly angry from what Victor was saying. It didn't like this. It started dragging Frisk again and Frisk ran off in the direction it was dragging them. They couldn't see in the storm, but they didn't stop.

"Young one, Frisk!" Victor could be heard screaming "This is a death sentence! Get back here now!... Frisk!"

He kept calling Frisk's name trying to look for them. His yelling could be heard less and less as Frisk kept moving. Clearly they were moving away from him. Frisk felt bad about leaving all their friends, but they knew were safe with him. Even if they didn't trust him.

The storm subsided as Frisk and the lost SOUL got further away from Victor. The lost SOUL was dragging Frisk towards the stadium they were at just yesterday. The stadium had a bunch of the cars they saw earlier in the parking lot. They stopped when they found the orange car. It really seemed out of place where it was at, with all the other military style cars around.

"Why are we here?" Frisk asked the lost SOUL.

"I know who owns this car" the lost SOUL "or at least I hope I know who owns this car."

"Who?" Frisk asked softly.

"I…don't remember" the lost SOUL said "but I will soon enough. I just need to find whoever it is that does. But whoever it is isn't here right now."

"What should we do?" Frisk asked softly.

"I…I don't know that either" the lost SOUL said "unless you want wait here I think we should look in that stadium for…whatever it is that I can remember."

"I think we should just do that" Frisk said. They were nervous about the lost SOUL "you do know who I want to save after this right?"

"Toriel, Asgore, everyone you encounter" the lost SOUL said "I know, and I would help you if could but I can't really do much. Are you wondering whether or not I'm okay with that? Of course I am, I'm not mad at Asgore anymore than you are. Actually no he didn't do anything to you, he was only about to. I'm not mad at Asgore anymore than you are mad at Flowey."

"I…love Flowey" Frisk said softly. The lost SOUL was a little surprised by that, but then realized it was Frisk after all. Frisk loved everyone. "let's just go to the stadium."

The lost SOUL nodded and they started off to the stadium, hoping not to be noticed by anyone. They didn't know what was going on let alone how they were going to get in. Frisk, not knowing what to do, instinctively went to the front door. They looked through the window before trying to open it, there was no one around. When they did try to open it, it was locked of course. They had to get in somehow.

Before Frisk could think of something to do the lost SOUL raised its hand that Frisk wasn't holding and punched the glass on the door. It broke with a loud shattering noise, but thankfully there was no alarm. They didn't any more trouble than they already were in. Frisk careful push the door open. Thank God it opened from the inside. The second set of doors weren't locked.

Frisk and the lost SOUL were in the stadium finally. They both didn't know exactly what they were looking for but decided to move away from where they were at. Frisk walked with the lost SOUL all the way through the stadium, hoping just to find someone that would restore the lost SOUL's memories.

There weren't that many places to look. Frisk went through the stadium in its entirety. A ton of men were setting up something in the stadium when they looked. There were a lot of large empty cages. They must have something planned with the monsters, they could only assume it was killing them all. It horrified them to think that they were planning to do this in front of people.

The lost SOUL continued to pull Frisk ahead. It was very anxious to look around for something; it didn't know what, but it felt like it was just about to find its memories again. Frisk had to pull it back to get it to stop for a moment.

"We can't stop now" the lost SOUL said "I know I'm going to find…something. Something that can help me!"

"We have no idea what we are doing" Frisk said softly "you need to calm down."

"What are you saying?" the lost SOUL said "I haven't been able to remember anything from my life on the surface for God knows how long. I only remember Toriel begging me not leaving, me dying by some icy monster with a neat hat, and Asgore apologizing profusely for killing me. I can't stop now. I can't…I can't…just stop…looking for something…that I don't know…I don't even know what I'm doing."

"It's okay" Frisk said "I won't stop until I can help you. Do you have any idea what we are looking for?"

"I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING" a woman's voice could be heard from a nearby room. The lost SOUL turned around and faced the room. It let go of Frisk's hand and ran towards the room "MY BROTHER WAS KILLED BY THOSE MONSTERS! I WANT TO SEE THAT THING KILLED!"

"You will see that thing killed" Charac's voice could be heard "I will let you kill him. Along with anyone that can manage to prove their family was effected by this. But I want everyone to see it as well, you will have to wait."

"I better not have to wait long!" the woman said storming out the room. She didn't even notice Frisk and the lost SOUL, but the lost SOUL seemed excited. Frisk walked up to her and tugged on her shirt to get her attention. When they did this the lost SOUL hid behind them for some reason.

"Excuse me" Frisk said softly. She turned around and saw Frisk. She seemed scared of them for some reason.

"What the hell are you doing?" she said sounding angry. She seemed to recognize them as Toriel's child. Frisk was well known after all. "why are you here? What do you want with me? You better not be begging me to forgive your quote on quote "parents"."

"You really should" the lost SOUL said in response to this. It stopped hiding and showed itself to the woman. She seemed to recognize it. The lost SOUL tore its hand away from Frisk and gave this woman a hug. Memories came flooding back to it and the pixels disappeared from its face. The lost SOUL wasn't lost anymore "I already have. I don't want to see them die."

"Y…you…you" she said looking at Frisk just trying to find words to express how she was feeling.

"Thank you Frisk" the SOUL said still holding onto this women "I don't know how I managed to forget my sister. Maybe several years will do that to your SOUL."


	16. Chapter 16

A second SOUL was no longer lost now. Two SOULs. Frisk wondered if there was going to be the rest of the SOULs they encountered in the Underground. It seemed likely that they would. The SOUL looked happy to find its sister. It starting moving she moved with it. The two of them left the building, with the SOUL still holding onto her. Seeing this made Frisk feel happy.

"Well, well, well" Charac's voice could be heard saying just from behind. He seemed stronger than the last time they saw him. Frisk couldn't describe the fear they felt while in his presence, but they were no longer going to cry or run away from him. "what are we doing hmm? It appears that you are doing something with a SOUL. A SOUL of one of those children your "father" killed. I have no idea what you are doing with it. It certainly looks like your making someone happy."

"I was guiding it" Frisk said softly as they found the courage to speak to him. Charac turned to him angrily "it forgave Asgore."

"Ha" Charac laughed "such an active imagination. A child that loves the monsters that brainwashed them guides a SOUL and it forgives the worst one of them all. You know a voice in the back of my head, call it the devil on my shoulder, says you should be imprisoned. But I see no danger in you, especially after that "fight" we had where you used a cookie cutter in the shape of a heart. You still have I assume."

Frisk felt their pants pocket and it turns out that they did still have it. For some reason they never threw it away. Maybe it was because they felt no reason to get rid of it. They didn't plan to hurt anyone, why would they get rid of it and get a real weapon?

"Such a strange child" Charac said "you should be locked up right now, but I don't care enough about you to keep you alive. That would be a requirement if you were imprisoned. I thought that you would be able to tell us more about those monsters. However, that miserable creature, the talking flower, came back and told us everything that we would ever want to know."

Charac walked out of the building laughing as he headed towards a car of his. Frisk didn't know what to make of this, or him for that matter. He scared them so badly, but they didn't know what for exactly. All their hope had been lost at first but after meeting with the SOULs again they managed to keep their composure. Well they had to go back to their friends at Victor's home. He probably would be mad at them, but they wanted to get back to everyone.

Frisk left the stadium still feeling like they couldn't stop Charac. All of the snow had melted away. The snow must have been because of the lost SOUL. The orange car, the one that was the reason they left the house to begin with, was no longer there. They started walking back to Victor's house.

Frisk started running but was soon stopped by more vehicles heading into the parking lot of the stadium. These vehicles seemed to be consisted more of security vehicles. The cars went on for a few little while. For some reason they all came to a sudden stop. Frisk looked up the street and saw a bunch of people surrounding a large cage. Frisk immediately started running to the giant cage, hoping to God that what they were going to find was not what they thought. Even though they knew better and knew it probably was what they thought.

As soon as Frisk managed to get close to the cage, they noticed that these people surrounding it were incredibly angry. These people were shouting profanities, banging against the cage, and throwing rocks and other objects in the cage. Frisk made their way through the crowd. When they finally managed to get to front they found what feared, but already knew. It was Asgore and Toriel.

Toriel saw Frisk and moved towards them in spite of the people abusing her. Asgore saw them as well, but he simply looked away in shame. Frisk reached their hand to Toriel, but they couldn't reach her before she was pushed back by everyone throwing rocks at her. Frisk felt saddened by this, but for some reason they were not angry.

"STOP!" Frisk shouted out as they clutched the bars of the cage. Everyone stopped throwing rocks at Toriel and Asgore, and all backed away from Frisk. They couldn't bring themselves to turn around. There were whispers and there were people that seemed to be afraid of them. They started crying again. They only turned around when they heard a car door open and close. It was the man that Frisk was imprisoned by earlier. He went to center where Frisk was at.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded "Why would you want to harm these two monster?"

"The same reason why you would" a random voice from the crowd said.

"Oh" the man said again "I wasn't aware that you lost a child in the underground. I for one don't think this is something that should be happening right now."

"Excuse me!" Charac's voice could be heard yelling. His car seemed to come out of nowhere. He got out of it and quickly went to the man. "what is the meaning of THIS exactly? I remember like it was yesterday, because it was of course, that you wanted to see that monster specifically killed."

Charac pointed to Asgore. Asgore himself looked mortified. As if being in the presence of one of the human SOULs parent made him feel terrible. It did of course.

"I have a name you know Charac" the man said "it's Patrick, and I for one managed to see my little girl after God knows how long. She specifically told me to make sure that no harm come to monsters."

"Ha, Delusional" Charac said "what has gotten into you exactly? I fear that these monsters may have some kind of mind control over you. I wouldn't be surprised."

Everyone started laughing. Laughing at the idea that a man who wanted to legitimately spare monsters after they killed his child after seeing her again after she has been dead for quote on quote "God knows how long". Almost as if in response to this the light blue SOUL appeared before Charac. He and everyone around him seemed surprised by this.

"I want no harm to come to the monsters" she only said this and walked back to her father only to fade away soon after that. Everyone except for Charac ran off, as if they had seen a ghost. They did in a sense.

"What is this?' Charac demanded. He turned to Frisk specifically. Almost like he knew Frisk was the one that guided this SOUL. Asgore moved towards the SOUL and her parents slightly.

"Please, forgive me" Asgore said softly.

"I already have" the SOUL and Patrick said at the exact same time. Asgore was surprised, but relieved.

"Take them away!" Charac screamed. He had lost one of the people he set out to help, and in term would help him. The truck carrying the giant cage they were in started forward. Frisk was holding onto it, but Charac grabbed them and pulled them off. Frisk was terrified. "I don't know what you are capable of. I know that you cannot fight, but I'm no longer sure if completely harmless. Watch yourself."

He let go of Frisk and went back to his car. Frisk just laid there on the ground for a while. They may have had to defend themselves against a god, but there was some strange about Charac that made them feel beyond terrified. Patrick came over to Frisk and offered his hand. Frisk grabbed his hand and stood on their own feet. They may be scared, but they were brave enough to continue.

"I told you I would help" Patrick said.

"I told you I could help you any way I could" the SOUL said.

"Thank you" Frisk said softly. With that being said Patrick disappeared with the SOUL close in hand. Frisk started on their way back to Victor's house since there was nothing they could do to help Toriel and Asgore, especially not now.

"I can't understand" a voice from behind said. It was Flowey "I can't understand what is making you feel so scared. You weren't even this scared when you were-"

Frisk cut him off midsentence to hug him. They didn't want Flowey to leave this time. Flowey was annoyed by this, and in response attacked Frisk with his bullet attacks.

"Why?" Flowey said with an annoyed look "why are you so happy to see me?"

"I lov-" Frisk said softly before Flowey could cut them off.

"I don't know how you can love me" Flowey said "I nearly killed everyone in the world. Plus I can't feel love and you know that."

"I want to save you" Frisk said softly "you know that was the reason I went to the Ruins the other day."

"Save me from what?" Flowey said angrily "I don't need saving fro-…Wait. You mean to save me from being a flower. RIDIULOUS! Unless you want to find me six human SOULs and at least a few monster SOULs that would be willing to let me keep them, there is no saving me!"

"I…I can save you" Frisk said softly "I have before."

"I hope you do!" Flowey said sarcastically and angrily "but don't come crying to me when you fail."

Flowey escaped the only way he knew how to. Frisk was disappointed to see their friend leave again, but what could they do? They still didn't have a way to save Flowey. They just knew that one way or another that they could.


	17. Chapter 17

For now, all Frisk could do was to head back to Victor's house. They didn't have to walk that much, or at least get as tired with all the snow being gone and all. They couldn't save Toriel and Asgore right now. They couldn't take on an army. They wished that somehow all the bad things in this world would disappear. They would want Charac to be a better person, but they knew he wouldn't be right now. To them everyone could be a good person if they tried.

"That was quite the show, young one" a voice said from behind. It was Victor. "not sure how you managed that all. A monster kills a child, that child comes back as a SOUL, and says that it doesn't want monsters harmed in any way. I must say this is truly the strangest thing I've ever seen, especially since said SOUL forgave the monster. That kind of kindness and compassion is only found in fairy tales and holy books. Certainly something I do not understand. Normally things aren't as perfect."

"Are you mad…at me?" Frisk asked softly. Victor just laughed at this.

"Not mad, young one" he said "certainly surprised. You have done more to hurt Charac than you think. He was playing on the fact that no one could forgive a monster that killed children. He seemed to grow stronger and gained an army overnight because he told everyone about the six human SOULs. But now I'm too sure how everyone will react. Humans do not have good judgement when it comes to mob rule."

"Can I please go back to everyone?" Frisk asked softly "I want to save everyone of course, but I don't know what I can do without them."

Victor responded to this by offering his hand. Frisk grabbed it and they walked back to his house. Along the way they saw a few people walking around outside. Some gave them funny looks, but none seemed terrified of Frisk as they were before. Maybe this had something to do with the SOUL and its father.

"By any chance did you see my sister in there?" Victor asked.

"I'm sorry, no" Frisk said softly. Victor looked very disappointed, but he kept his composure.

After they arrived at the house again Frisk ran into it with no hesitation. They knew their friends would always be there for them and they in term wanted to always be there for all of them. Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys were all in the room upstairs.

"THE HUMAN CHILD IS BACK" Papyrus said "THE STRANGE SOUL THAT WAS WITH THEM IS GONE."

"Thank God your alive" Undyne said "NOT that I doubted you would make it or anything…it's just that…I was worried about you of course. THAT disgusting man has an army!"

"I see that you were anxious to get back" Victor said just entering the room "I hope that also means you are anxious to stay. It is the best just to hide in times like this."

"What do you mean in times like this?" Undyne said curiously. It hadn't occurred to her that something like this could have happened before.

"Human history is full of monsters" Victor said "not monsters like you, monsters in the way that every human has ever seen it. They were all human of course, but their actions were monstrous. People only manage to survive travesties like this by hiding and hoping either not to get caught or bribing those that could harm them."

"Who were these humans hurting?" Undyne said with a deranged look on her face. "it certainly could not have been monsters."

"It was other humans of course" Victor said "ultimately they had to be stopped by other people with higher moral values. The idea stays the same for monsters like you. You need to be kept here if you want to get out of this who situation alive. I have things to do, so Undyne, I'm putting you in charge. Don't leave this place and don't let anyone else leave this place."

"What do you mean?" Undyne demanded "what are going to do?"

"I have to find Rose" Victor said "I know where that Charac character is at. I know I can get her back from him. So help me God I will get her back."

"I'm going with you!" Undyne said firmly "I…I feel guilty about letting them take her. I will help you find her."

"No" Victor said firmly.

"What do you mean NO?!" Undyne said trying not to scream.

"No" Victor said "a negative answer to a question or a statement. NO. Would you just cooperate?"

"Grr" Undyne grumbled "I will not be held here like a cage animal!"

"You will be killed on site if you leave this place!" Victor shouted "I refuse to let you die. If a child can handle Charac I can handle him. ALONE! Might I add."

Victor was planning to leave. Undyne didn't want him to at least not without her. She was never one to give up on things easily. She knew she could fight just as much as him if not a little bit better.

"I will not be held down by anyone!" Undyne yelled. She summoned a magical spear. Victor summoned his giants out of thin air in response to this. With these giant hands he pinned pinned Undyne to the ground. At this point all she could do was yell and struggle. "Smartass!"

"Ah ha ha" Victor laughed at her "I asked you to cooperate, but this time I'm telling you. Now if you would be so kind as the actually listen to me instead of acting purely on impulse, that would be absolutely wonderful. Divine even."

"Fine" Undyne said both reluctantly and angrily. The hand Victor summoned disappeared and Undyne got back on her feet. "Don't you think I can't handle myself. You caught me off guard!"

"Oh Undyne" Victor said "I know you're tough. In addition to insane."

Frisk still didn't trust him. He must have seen them give off a bad look because he turned to them.

"I wouldn't trust me either, young one" Victor said, and with that being said he ran off slamming the door behind him.

"Frisk?" Undyne said "what did you accomplish by doing this. Why were you guiding a lost SOUL?"

"I felt like I should" Frisk answered softly "I saw them."

"WHAT?!" Undyne screamed.

"I saw Toriel and Asgore" Frisk said softly "they were being taken to the stadium."

Undyne looked in distress. She loved Asgore, and now she knew what the humans had done to him. She wanted to go out immediately and kill whoever got in the way of saving him, but then Frisk hugged her. She couldn't believe that at one point she wanted to kill them and now her heart melts whenever she sees them vulnerable.

"i wonder when he will be back" Sans said.

"I HAVEN'T THE SLIGHTEST IDEA" PAPYRUS SAID "ANY IDEAS ALPHYS."

"Not the slightest Papyrus" Alphys said "I'm a scientist not a psychic…Undyne are you alright?"

"No" Undyne said "I will be though. Don't you worry about me."

They all were of course. They all didn't give it that much thought though. Frisk was back with them all and Frisk felt exhausted. They sat down on the floor and soon they just laid their head on the ground. They soon fell asleep. Undyne carried them to a bed in one of the rooms and set them down.

Soon night fell and everyone else fell asleep. All except for Undyne. She planned to rescue Asgore so she stayed awake until she knew everyone was asleep. She planned to be home by morning with both the king and queen. She left the house quietly silently praying no one would hear her. As soon as she closed the door behind her Frisk woke up. They noticed everyone was asleep with them, except for Undyne. They looked outside and saw her leaving. On impulse they left house in pursuit of her.


	18. Chapter 18

Frisk left the house without anyone noticing. They hoped no one would go searching in it. They didn't see any reason why anyone would look through it. Undyne was just ahead of them. They could see her even though it was late at night. They wanted to see what she was doing, and to make sure that she was safe.

Frisk knew she was going to the stadium, why else would she leave if it wasn't to try and save Asgore? They didn't want to shout her name to get her attention, because that might let people know that she was near bye. Almost everyone knew who Undyne was before. Seeing how monsters were being treated now it was probably a good idea to not let everyone know she was around.

Even though Frisk knew she was heading to the stadium, she was heading a different direction than they knew how to get there. It must have been to try and avoid security or other people or something. Either way Undyne ran off. She was running too fast for Frisk to keep up with and they eventually lost her. They started worrying again.

While in pursuit of Undyne, Frisk got lost. She was going a way they didn't know and because of it Frisk could see their way out. They just started walking off into the direction they saw Undyne going.

Frisk soon came across a river that was connected to a waterfall flowing at a fast rate. There was only a rotten log to connect both sides. Now they were sure they lost Undyne and were not finding her anytime soon. They felt hopeless and afraid, however, when they saw a blue glow from across. Frisk thought that this was a spear that Undyne must have summoned. They carefully climbed on top of the log to try and get her. It shook a little bit when they did.

Frisk proceeded to slowly walk to the other side. The log was rolling slight, but they thought that they would be able to make it across. The blue light off in the distance seemed to fill them with determination as they got just a little bit closer with every step. However, the log wasn't exactly stable and it spun to the right when they started walking less carefully. Frisk got up carefully, but within moments the log collapsed and they fell into the river below.

Frisk tried to get to the side before they fell over the waterfall, but there was such luck and they did fall over the waterfall. They hit their head on a rock in the shallow water below. This knocked them out. They dreamt they heard a voice. They had heard the voice before, but one of them scared them even though it wasn't speaking in a hostile or violent tone.

"I'm not happy here" the voice said "I know a way I can leave with me and you together. Together forever you know that I..."

The voice faded as Frisk regained consciousness. They sat up. They felt a sensation of pain, and they realized that when they fell that they hit their head. They applied pressure to the bump on their head, but that didn't help much. They felt dizzy and could barely stay awake, let alone stand up. Then they heard humming. They could practically see musical notes around them, and for some reason they felt better. As if the humming was healing them.

They slowly got up and turned around to see a glowing blue SOUL. It was another lost SOUL with two distinct features that were a dusty old tutu and ballet shoes. It continued humming and soon Frisk felt well enough to get up on their own two feet. They slowly walked to the lost SOUL.

"Hello" it said "I know you want to help everyone. Monsters are going to be killed unless someone can convince everyone monsters aren't bad."

"I know monsters aren't bad" Frisk said softly "E…even…even Asgore. Please don't be angry with him."

"I was never mad at him" the lost SOUL said "I forgave him a long time ago. I have big integrity. I know you do as well, so I have to ask you to help me. You already know what for don't you?"

"I do" Frisk said softly. The lost SOUL held out its hand and Frisk grabbed it. They knew they would have to guide this SOUL. They were happy to. "but I need to find my friend first. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all" the lost SOUL said "I can even help you find your way out of this place. I know a lost person when I see one."

The lost SOUL managed to get Frisk to a path where they knew how to get to the stadium. Hopefully they would be able to get to the stadium before Undyne got there. They just knew that she was heading there to save Asgore. He was very precious to her. It took a little while for them to get to the stadium, but they made.

Upon entering the stadium, they found that Undyne was in fact there. They could hear her screaming in pain. They ran to where her screams were coming from and found her pinned down to the ground by Charac and some of his men.

"A monster looking to free more of her own kind" Charac said. He terrified Frisk, so they hesitated to go out and try to save her. "I not surprised. I'm just surprised that one could give me so much trouble.

"Let me go!" Undyne shouted "let Asgore go! Let everyone go! I don't know what you are doing with monsters, but you will not keep them all down!"

"I am simply telling people the truth about your kind" Charac said to Undyne "I told everyone in town, the country, and the world that your kind killed 6 children and planned to destroy humanity."

"I…I…I…" Undyne sighed. She didn't have a good response to this statement. Monsters did kill six children and did have plans to destroy humanity. "I know damned well that Asgore didn't want to destroy humanity. He only wanted to destroy the barrier."

"I don't believe you" Charac said "Men take her away. I don't care where. Kill her for all I care."

Undyne started struggling and trying to fight back, but to no avail. Frisk was horrified to think that these people would kill Undyne. And almost impulsively they tore their hand away from the lost SOUL and ran to Undyne. They almost tackled her as they hugged her. She was pushed so hard that Frisk managed to get her loose from the grips of the men holding her down. They just sat their embracing Undyne, softly crying.

Undyne was surprised by this. She had not only been subdued but also Frisk had come out of nowhere and somehow helped her. Now they were simply crying. The men that had her held down were still there. She starred at them nervously as they all closed in around the two of them. Suddenly the lost SOUL came out from around the corner and started attacking them. It gracefully kicked them all away. Soldiers may be able to deal with people normally, but a SOUL in the shape of a person they weren't familiar with dealing with.

In addition to this they all were scared of it. Ghosts normally can scare anyone unless it was the ghost of a monster of course. Napstablook is a great ghost and everything, but he's not exactly scary. Either way Charac was the only one that was still around.

"Why is the child so much trouble all of a sudden" Charac said "it seems that they are some kind of strange SOUL guider. That seems to be scaring more of my men away from monsters. Not out of fear, but out of unwillingness. It happened once and I assume it will be no different this time around."

Undyne, holding Frisk close to her, quickly summoned a spear and turned Charac's SOUL green, trapping him in place. She had no intention of letting him free any time soon so she just ran off. The lost SOUL closely following behind the two of them. It was getting left behind more than the other lost SOULs. Maybe it was because Frisk need the other two for they had lost patience and bravery. Their integrity was never lost and never would be. Undyne stopped far away from Charac or any of his men, before she put Frisk down.

"What are you doing here?" she yelled silently "you are supposed to be with everyone else!"

"I know you left" Frisk said softly trying not to cry "I was worried about you."

"You should really just leave me to deal with my own problems" Undyne said "look since you are here do you think you can help me find Asgore? I can break them out if I find them."

Frisk nodded. Undyne was happy about this. She started searching immediately. The lost SOUL showed up shortly after and grabbed Frisk's hand as they all looked together. Frisk had to repeatedly remind her to be careful since they didn't want to be caught. While they were searching a loud message was broadcasted over a speaker system. "There is a child in a striped shirt on the premise with a monster. The monster is armed and dangerous. If either are seen you have permission to kill on sight."

"Stay close to me" Undyne whispered to Frisk. Frisk nodded and got closer to her and she stared searching more slowly and stealthily "if I let anything hurt anyone else I'll never be able to forgive myself."


	19. Chapter 19

Even though they all heard an announcement, there were no people around to hear it. Something had apparently caused all of Charac's army to leave. Frisk thought that it must have been the lost SOUL that had revealed itself to all of them. It wouldn't have been the first time that a SOUL had scared a mass group of people. A ghost would be a scary thing to see if you didn't already know them.

Undyne carefully searched around, not actually knowing where she should be going to find the king and queen. Frisk was closely following her from behind. They were still holding on the hand of the lost SOUL. The whole stadium was silent, save for some voices that could be heard. The voices were clearly far away; however, the lost SOUL seemed to be the only one to hear them and it apparently recognized something.

"Do you hear that?" the lost SOUL whispered in Frisk's ear. Frisk shook their head. Only the lost SOUL seemed to hear it. "I hear it at least. We should find whoever is talking. This way."

The lost SOUL lead Frisk in a direction that these voices were coming from. Frisk didn't want to leave Undyne, but they rationalized that they wouldn't be gone for a long time so they started walking in the direction it was telling them to go. They wondered away from Undyne.

"Frisk, I know they're in here somewhere" Undyne said thinking Frisk was still behind her. When she turned to face them she saw that they weren't there. She just about panicked. She wanted to scream out and find her friend, but she knew that would let…someone know where she was at. "Where…did that…small human child go?"

"Undyne?" A voice said from behind her. It was Victor. "What are you doing here?"

While Undyne was reunited with Victor, who was in fact upset to find her, Frisk went off with the lost SOUL to find whatever it was that it heard. Frisk soon started to hear the voices as well. They recognized one of them as Charac and another one they did not. However, they could hear Toriel's voice. This made them hurry forward in the direction of the voices. Soon they could hear what was being said. They could hear some voices coming from behind a locked door.

"I have everyone agreeing it is for the best" Charac could be heard saying "I can kill every single monster. Why do you not care if I do this? You know these monsters are responsible for killing your daughter, are they not?"

"I want these monsters to face justice" a woman's voice could be heard saying. The lost SOUL reacted to hearing her voice "I don't want to see anyone die. I'm only here to see who it was that is reason why I lost my child, and to find out why."

"Who cares why?" Charac said angrily.

"I do" this woman said.

"I promise that I tried to stop her from leaving" Toriel could be heard saying, there was sadness in her voice "I would have kept her safe. I can promise you that much."

"But you let her leave anyway" the woman said in response to Toriel "didn't you? I want to know why the man who is responsible for it, did it…Look at me when I'm talking to you, you strange goat man. Why did you take my daughters SOUL?"

"T-to…To avenge my…my son" Asgore could be heard saying. He was clearly crying the when he said this. "he was killed when a village of humans."

"Wait wait wait" Charac said sounding amused "Your son? Did this son of yours have a red human SOUL that he stole from a child he killed?"

"My son never killed anyone" Toriel exclaimed "that child was living with us. They become very ill and we…we could not save them from dying. My son wanted to show the child the golden flowers of the village they came from…it was…it was their last request before they died."

"A likely story" Charac said sarcastically "the only village around here that has golden flowers is one that is this woman and I are from, and that happened 40 years ago. Mrs…Whatever it was, couldn't you tell that the monster that was there did kill the child? I know I certainly could."

"Wait, hold up" the woman's voice could be heard "this son of yours did not kill that child he had…Goat man, wipe the tears out of your eyes, face me, and talk to me. This son of yours didn't kill the child he was carrying?"

"No" he said still sounding just as bad as he did before. "…What's wrong? What is that look?"

"I uh…I uh… oh my God" she said "No, I couldn't tell whether the child was killed or not, Charac. That…that thing was your son. That thing didn't actually kill the child it had. Excuse me, I don't know if I can believe that. Actually no, I don't want to believe that."

"It is true, I promise" Asgore said "please, I don't care what you think of me just please, please do not think bad of my son. You never met him, you have never seen him. He wouldn't hurt a thing."

"I…I…I have seen him, unfortunately" she said, she sounding mortified "I…I…was there that night he came to the village. I…I…I was one of the people that uh…that uh…" she lowered her voice as though was ashamed "attacked him."

Frisk could hear footsteps approaching the door. She appeared to be leaving. In response to this the lost SOUL tore its hand away from Frisk and waited patiently for the door to open. The first thing the woman saw when she opened the door was the lost SOUL. The lost SOUL grabbed her hand. All its memories were flooding back as a lighted flashed for a brief second.

"Who is that at the door?" Charac asked. Frisk got really scared by this, so hid. When Charac went to the door to check he noticed the SOUL. He seemed to get angry over seeing this "another one, it seems."

"Mummy" it said. The SOUL hugged the woman, and the woman had an expression on her face that seemed to be a mixture of guilt and happiness. Understandable, most people don't find out they killed an innocent person and see their dead child for the first time in years.

"Get out of here" Charac said angrily "get out of here and don't come back for all I care, but I will not let whatever this SOUL makes you feel stop me from killing every one of these monsters."

She looked at him in disgust as he pushed her and out of the room and slammed to door behind him. The SOUL pulled her hand as Frisk soon came out of hiding.

"You?" she asked Frisk.

"This is Frisk" the SOUL said to its mother "Frisk helped me find you mommy."

"Thank you" she said silently as the SOUL lighted tugged on her hand, leading her away.

Frisk felt good about helping another SOUL find its memories. They so very much wanted to enter the room where their parents were being held, but they first heard all them talking from behind the closed door.

"That child of yours really is a problem to me" Charac said "maybe I do need to see them dead."

"DON'T you dare hurt that child!" Asgore could be heard saying.

"What do you think you can do?" Charac said "your "child" is problem to me. There is nothing you can do to me locked up in a cage like that."

"I'm! I'm…not the child's father" Asgore said, Sadness was in his voice as he said this. He really loved Frisk, but he didn't want to think of them as his child for some reason.

"Of course not" Charac said. Frisk didn't want to stay around to find out what would happen to them. They ran off to find Undyne. They knew where to find Toriel and Asgore, so they could at least come back to them.


	20. Chapter 20

Frisk quietly and slowly walked away from the door. They started running when they felt that they were far enough away from Charac. It would be a disaster if he saw them now. He wanted to get kill them now. Though they felt a large amount of fear from this, they were more worried about everyone else. It was like them to put everyone else in front of themselves. They continued to run, looking for Undyne as they did. Soon coming to the entrance to the field. They made sure to make as little noise as possible.

"Young one?" A voice from behind could be heard saying. Frisk turned around to face him. It was Victor, standing right next to the entrance to the field. "you're here as well? Undyne is a bad influence on children I swear to God. What was she thinking bringing a child like you here?"

"She didn't bring me here I followed her" Frisk said softly. They didn't approach Victor, they didn't look directly at him, they just stood there. "Where is she?"

"I sent her back to my house" Victor said quickly "But heaven forbid she actually listen to me. Knowing her she is probably still here even after I literally showed her the door and told her to leave."

"I…I…I know where my mom and dad are" Frisk said softly "That is what she came here for in the first place."

"I figured that much" Victor said. He held out his hand. "come now, small child I'll walk you back to the house as well. Hopefully we'll see Undyne on the way there. I work best when I am alone. I can save your family as well as my sister well enough alone."

Frisk stood there starring at him for a moment. They never trusted Victor much, but now he seemed less trustworthy than usual to them. It felt strange, but they didn't want to go with him at all. They feared for their life for whatever reason.

"What's the matter?" Victor said somewhat angrily "If you don't go willingly, I will take you by force!"

Frisk slowly walked towards him. He seemed angry now, and they didn't want to make him angrier. When they were close enough to reach out and grab his hand they quickly tore their hand out of his way. This visibly made him mad. They looked away from him and refused to look at him again.

"What is your problem?!" Victor said visibly upset "I know you don't exactly trust me, but what have I done to make you scared of me?!"

"Wh…wh-where is Undyne?" Frisk said softly. They were not convinced that she just left. That would go against everything Undyne has ever been like.

"I told you she was safe didn't I?!" Victor said angrily "Take my hand and let's go back to the house!"

"You didn't tell me she was safe" Frisk said softly. Victor seemed to calm down, but he looked at them in a surprised way. He quickly brushed it off and smiled.

"Ha" he laughed "Caught me in a lie haven't we, young one. No. Frisk. Tell me something, what are you going to do?" Frisk stood there starring at him. They didn't have an answer. "Well, my reaction at your age would be to run away. I probably wouldn't get away though."

"What are you going to do?" Frisk asked afraid of what they were going to hear "Why are you going to?"

"Where shall I begin" Victor said starting to pace around them "well first I got here and had no trouble dealing with the troops I originally had to deal with. After I got past everyone Charac approached me. I was ready to tear him apart, but he said something to me. Something along the lines 'Rose is imprisoned in an airtight space far away from this stadium, if you kill me she will remain there and die, I will release her if you cooperate with me just one time, etc. etc. etc.'. So unfortunately for you, my priority is her and not you and your monster friends. And apparently the only way I can get her back is to do what Charac asks of me, which is making sure you don't leave this building alive!" he lowered his in shame and spoke quietly "Forgive me."

Victor summoned his magical arm attack as he had done many times before and punched Frisk onto the field. He hit Frisk hard enough that they hit the end of the wall. Oddly enough Frisk could still get up and even walk. For some reason a save point seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and they quickly used it to save. They never wanted to reset again, but this situation demands they be alive and they could possibly die.

"Impressive" Victor said as he walked onto the field "you survived the first hit. I was hoping this wouldn't hurt you. I don't see this going well. I'm truly sorry…OH! And don't worry about Undyne she is fine. I couldn't kill her. I didn't have to."

Victor was a brutal fighter. Frisk managed to avoid most of his attacks. It was all they knew how to do when it came to dealing with situations like this. They didn't know what to do to make him stop though. They just insulted him first.

"You are truly terrible!" Frisk yelled. Breathing heavily from being tired out.

"Oh fuck off you deranged child" Victor said as he tried to smash Frisk into the ground again. They didn't avoid him this time, but he didn't kill them. He damaged Frisk but they could get up easily. "What was is that I told you before? Oh yes. Innocence is a stage people are meant to grow out of."

The way Victor fought reminded Frisk a lot of the fight they had with Undyne. Someone just as passionate as her trying to kill them for reasons that weren't selfish. They knew that there was some good in Victor. They consoled him.

"I understand why you're doing this" Frisk said softly "but please stop."

"Wait what?" Victor said abruptly. The last thing he expected to hear out of the mouth of someone he was trying to kill was 'I understand'. "you understand? What you're not mad or something?"

Frisk shook their head. They weren't mad at him. Victor hesitated for a moment before attacking them again. It surprised him, but he didn't stop attacking them. Frisk reached into what normally was their weapon slot and pulled out that heart shaped cookie cutter they had from a while ago. It wasn't much to attack with, so they just put it away. Besides they didn't want to hurt him. They were hit a few times, but they didn't die yet.

"Why must you make this difficult?!" Victor demanded as he swung his giant summoned arms at Frisk again. The entire field looked like a disaster area. "what don't you just die? I will make you suffer! I'm very sorry, but you trying to stay alive isn't a good idea."

It was true that he was causing Frisk a lot of pain, but they refused to die. They never wanted to hurt anyone and they certainly didn't want to now.

"I can forgive you" Frisk said softly "just please stop."

"I WILL KNOCK YOUR SOUL RIGHT OUT OF YOUR BODY!" Victor yelled. He clenched his giant magical hands into a fist and pulled it in preparedness to punch Frisk.

When he did hit them it legitimately felt like he did. They felt no pain, Their SOUL was the only thing they could feel. It felt like it was flying through the air. Debris flew by their SOUL as it was flying through the air and they made sure not to hit anything. For whatever reason they felt that if their SOUL hit anything it would instantly break.

After their SOUL came to stop it felt like it was falling. Frisk again made sure not to hit a single thing. Their SOUL came to a sudden stop when it collided with something. Frisk gasped for air and took in several deep breaths as they struggled to get back on their own feet. At some point they had apparently collapsed. Victor stood there looking upon Frisk in disbelief.

"Ha. Hahaha" Victor laughed. Sadness could be sensed in his laughs. "oh my God I'm not good at this killing thing am I. Even my special attack couldn't kill you. I don't know how. I know I punched your SOUL out of your body. You collapsed…you…you…you clearly didn't fucking die."

Victor sighed heavily and made his large summoned hands disappear. He sat on the ground and started sobbing. Frisk starred at him for a moment before going over to him. They placed their hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. Victor pushed them away in response.

"What is the matter with you?" Victor asked genuinely surprised "I literally just tried to kill you. Do you not have sense of danger?"

"I know you won't hurt me" Frisk said softly. Victor looked at them strangely before he calmed down.

"You're really something you know that, young one" Victor said in a much calmer voice "you're not human, I swear to God."

"I am" Frisk said softly "I never want to hurt anyone."

"From the looks of it you can't" Victor said clearly in reference to the fight they just had "you couldn't harm a fly if you wanted to. I mean look at you. What weapon did you take out of your weapon slot to fight me? A cookie cutter? Christ, I don't even know what to make of you."

"I forgive you" Frisk said softly. Victor turned to them.

"I don't have a solution to this, young one" he said sternly "I want to save my sister and I can't if I don't know where she is or even how to get her. And after everything I just did to you, I don't think I could kill if I tried harder."

"I will find her" Frisk said "I can find her and get her safely back I promise."

"I don't exactly have faith in a statement like that" Victor said "I don't faith in anything honestly, but with you I'm sure you'll be able to find some way. You forgave me immediately after I tried to kill you. Now you're promising to get my sister safely back. That's not something I see in a human being. No person alive is that altruistic."

Victor got up on his feet and started heading out of the field. Frisk started after him, but he quickly stopped them.

"I don't think you should follow me, young one" Victor said "just run Frisk. Run away unless you want to head back to my house where Charac will most certainly send more men to look there when he gets more. I suggest you go back there just so you can take all of your friends and find somewhere else to hide for now."

"Where would I go?" Frisk asked softly.

"Might I suggest…the underground?" Victor said. This was actually a really good idea for them and all their friend to stay hidden for now. "go there and I will see what I can do about your parents up here. I think it's the least I can do after…trying to kill you."

"Thank you" Frisk said softly as they hugged Victor. They felt like they could trust him now. Frisk had every intention of saving Rose for him, and they knew in their strong little heart he would do everything in his power to help them. Maybe Frisk had even shown him humanity isn't as bad as he thought.


	21. Chapter 21

The underground was probably the safest place to be right now. Frisk wanted to save Asgore and Toriel, but they obviously couldn't do it by themselves. Maybe Undyne and Victor would be able to though.

"Where is Undyne at?" Frisk asked. Victor was about to say something but was quickly interrupted by Undyne yelling.

"VICTOR! FRISK!" Undyne screamed with a lot of worry in her voice "WHERE ARE YOU?! SMALL HUMAN CHILD, PLEASE BE ALRIGHT! PLEASE!"

Frisk ran away from Victor and went the direction where Undyne was yelling. They knew she was alright, but they were very happy to actually see her unharmed.

"Undyne" Frisk said starting to sob a little "Undyne I'm right here!"

"Frisk!" Undyne screamed. Within moments she was right next to Frisk. Immediately they hugged her. "Frisk! I was worried about you! What on Earth happened?"

"I'm sorry" Frisk said while crying "I was guiding the lost SOUL I had with me, please forgive me."

"Now, now" Undyne said much calmer this time "I can't stay mad at you. But what happened to me is what I want to know. The last thing I remember before I woke up was that Victor hit me hard on the head."

"He tried to kill me" Frisk said softly. Undyne's look changed from a calm expression to an agitated one. "Please don't be mad at him. I know he didn't want to. He failed anyways."

"Where is he?" Undyne said taking a deep breath. Frisk lead her to him. They had faith that Undyne wouldn't hurt him. It only took a few moments to get back onto the field. Victor was still there.

"Good morning, my sleeping not-so-beauty" Victor said clearly talking to Undyne "the little child, NO! The little angel forgave me, but I know damned well you won't. If you're going to kill me I request you make it slow and painful."

Undyne summoned a spear and walked over to him. She planted the spear right next to him. She was clearly trying scare him. Victor didn't even flinch. She clenched her fist and grinded her razor sharp teeth but took a deep breath to try and remain calm.

"First of all, WHY?!" Undyne demanded.

"I guess I have messed up priorities" Victor said "Charac has my sister Rose captive somewhere secret and airtight. I couldn't kill him if I wanted to see her alive again. He offered to set her free if I cooperated with him this one time."

"So that's it?" Undyne said much calmer now "you did it to save your sister. Well, I can't say I understand, but at least you lost to Frisk. I know when I lost to Frisk it was a good experience that I learned from. Not all humans are bad if that small one was willing to help me in my time of need."

Frisk knew that her losing to them could have worked out two very different other ways. Thank God that they never once killed her. They knew what it was like to see her die and they never wanted to see it. Even thinking about it made them feel worse than empty.

"Charac still wants them dead" Victor said "it's not safe for them to stay here.'

"I don't worry about an army even" Undyne said.

"I know you can handle yourself, Undyne" Victor said "It's both yourself and them that I'm worried about. How many times have you fought an army and defended a child?"

"N-never" Undyne said "but what do you want to do with them? I'm not hearing any bright ideas."

"I suggest you take them to the underground" Victor said "a place where no one will expect to find you. I suggest you go now before the sun comes up. People are much more likely to see you in the day time."

"I'm not leaving this place not without As-" Undyne said before Victor interrupted her.

"You know what, you deranged piranha?" Victor said angrily "You are impulsive, ignorant, and you have a problem with listening to people. I'm not even going to try and convince you to not come back, but I beg of you. If must continue to look for you beloved king and queen, fine I will even help you get them back, but bring the child to safety first. I promised Frisk and I'm promising you, I will make sure that the king and queen make it out alive. I even know where they are so I can help you free them."

"Why do you want Frisk to be safe?" Undyne asked "you tried to kill them."

"Well you have to, haven't you?" Victor said "I didn't forget everything you told me about the underground. Forget that, I owe Frisk a lot and need to make sure they are safe. Please, I will help you save everyone you care about if it kills me, or even Rose. Just get them to the underground."

"Why should I trust you now of all times?!" Undyne asked angrily.

"I trust him" Frisk said softly. Both Undyne and Victor turned to them in shock. Frisk just nodded to them to let the two of them know they were being serious. Undyne leapt into action and picked up Frisk.

"It sounds like the yelling is coming from this way" Charac's voice could be heard saying in the distance. It sounding like a large group of people were around him. Charac apparently had his army back "I wonder why one of my workers is apparently talking to a deranged monster."

"RUN!" Victor yelled "NOW! I can handle them! Quickly! He wants the child dead!"

"I will be back as soon as I possibly can" Undyne said as Victor turned around and summoned his giant hands and started walking in the direction that Charac's voice was coming from.

Undyne starting running back to the house and managed to get out before she was caught. Frisk was happy to see that they have left an impact on Victor for the better. Something told them if they had fought back and killed him, and they could, it would be a terrible thing. Undyne ran as fast as she could she carrying Frisk this time so she wouldn't lose them. When she arrived at the house she didn't bother opening the door she just knocked it off its hinges.

"ALPHYS, PAPYRUS, SANS! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Undyne yelled. They all were afraid of her to some extent so they were all downstairs in a few instants.

"UNDYNE WHERE'S THE FIRE" Papyrus said.

"NEVER YOU MIND!" Undyne yelled "It's not safe we need to leave. Right now!"


	22. Chapter 22

No one hesitated to listen to Undyne. Everyone lined up and followed her. Undyne carried Frisk the whole way. She didn't want to lose them again. All five of them walked as quietly as they could through the night so as to not let anyone know there were monsters around.

Undyne lead all her friends to place where the barrier that had kept everything in the underground used to be. Everyone was confused about why they were all there.

"UNDYNE, WHY ARE WE HERE?" Papyrus said.

"We can't stay in that house anymore" Undyne said and reluctantly she told them "we'll have to stay in the underground for now."

"BUT UNDYNE I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO THE UNDERGROUND" Papyrus said.

"I'm not asking you if you want to go to the underground!" Undyne said "Do you want to live?"

"YES" Papyrus said.

"THE YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME AND GO TO THE UNDERGROUND!" Undyne said angrily. This visibly made Papyrus upset. Undyne took a deep breath and made sure to talk in a calmer tone "please. I want you all to be safe."

"I kn-know you're right, Undyne" Alphys said "at least we'll have a f-familiar place to be safe for n-now."

Undyne smiled at Alphys as she led everyone down to the underground. Alphys took the lead when they got past the capitol and got to the CORE. She managed to get the power to work again. The lights all over the place turned on. It was still a creepy place to be.

"Well Alphys" Undyne said "it looks like you have everything under control. You keep everyone safe. I know you can. I'm heading back to save Asgore. Victor is waiting for me."

"What?!" Alphys said "Y-your leaving now?!... Hah. I know h-how passionate y-you can be, but please be safe."

"I will" Undyne assured her. They approached each other and hugged. Undyne kissed Alphys on the cheek and Alphys turned completely red and fell over. Undyne couldn't help but laugh at this as she left to save Asgore.

"alphys you'll have to excuse me, but it looks like hugging her was **newt** a good idea" Sans said. One of his bad puns.

"Sans!" Alphys said somewhat irritated. She was still on the ground. "I'm not a newt I'm a lizard."

"i don't believe you" Sans said "do a magic trick to prove it."

"SANS! STOP BEING YOURSELF FOR RIGHT NOW, PLEASE." Papyrus said.

"It's fine, everything is okay" Alphys said as she got back to her feet "I guess everyone can go anywhere in the underground so long as we don't leave it."

"IT IS SAFE, RIGHT?" Papyrus asked "WILL WE BE SAFE FROM ALL THOSE HUMANS?"

"I think so" Alphys said "I mean i-t's n-not like anyone w-will look for monsters down here."

"GREAT" Papyrus said excitedly "UNDYNE WILL SAVE ASGORE AND HIS CLONE, WITH THE TWO OF THEM BACK WE CAN FREE THE REST OF MONSTERS, AND DEFEAT THESE EVIL HUMANS."

"sounds like a plan" Sans said "not sure how well it will turn out though."

"I'M POSITIVE THAT IT WILL WORK OUT GREATLY" Papyrus said "COME ON SANS WHEN HAVE I EVER BEEN WRONG?"

Frisk knew that they were all safe down here and it would be a good place to stay for right now, but they knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to stay here forever. It hurt them to think that the only place that all their friends could be safe was the very place that they worked so hard to get them all out of. But what could they do now? Abandon them all again? And do what? Get paralyzed with fear by seeing Charac again, and lose everyone?

Frisk had no idea what to do. They clearly were doing some damage with helping the lost SOULs, but they had no idea what they could possibly do. They just knew they had to do something, but they didn't want to leave their friends. Not again.

"what are you thinking about, kid?" Sans asked Frisk "you look a little uneasy."

"We are all a l-little uneasy S-sans" Alphys said.

"i know i know" Sans said.

"I'm h-heading back to th-the lab" Alphys said "m-maybe I c-can make something that will h-help us if any humans do f-find us."

"OOH SOUNDS LIKE FUN" Papyrus said "I'LL HELP."

"Ummm" Alphys said with a nervous look on her face as she started walking to Hotland "I don't know. Y-you probably would blow up e-everything."

"YEAH" Papyrus said excitedly while following her "THAT'S SCIENCE! RIGHT?"

Frisk watched the two of them walk away. They didn't follow them. Sans stayed behind with Frisk.

"i can see it in your look" Sans said as he turned to Frisk "you seem a lot more uneasy than anyone else. what's going on kid?

"Nothing, it's nothing" Frisk said softly, but they couldn't stand looking Sans in the face and lying so they simply said "something."

"i kinda figured it was something" Sans said "but what something if you don't mind me asking."

"I…I…I don't want to say" Frisk said softly.

"well whatever it is" Sans said "i will help you if you need. i'm much stronger than you might think."

"I know you're very strong Sans" Frisk said softly "I'm more worried about you getting hit. You only have one hit point."

Sans was surprised to hear this from them. It was not something that they could have known. Frisk had never fought Sans, so how could they have known that Sans only had one hit point? Sans had a few strange thoughts about Frisk, but he had never thought they could actually be true.

"how do you know about that?" he asked. Frisk turned away and refused to face him. "face me please. how do you know that?"

Frisk covered their ears. They knew this didn't mean that Sans would go away, but they didn't want to think about this for some reason. They never hurt any of their friends…well except for one. One they regretted harming the very instant they saw her die! Why they didn't want to talk about it they did not know. Maybe it was just that they didn't like to think about the damage they could have done.

"what else do you know about my attack pattern?"Sans said. Frisk, still covering their ears, refused to face him. "you know how many hit points i have, so how many defense points do i have?"

"One" Frisk said softly, they stopped covering their ears, but they still refused to face Sans.

"what weapon do I use while attacking?" Sans attacked. He was calm but he was still shocked to hear this.

"Gaster Blaster" Frisk said softly.

"what is my special attack?" Sans asked somewhat afraid of what he was going to hear.

"Literally…nothing" Frisk said softly. Sans didn't know that his small human friend knew so much about his style of attacking. Especially since the two of them never fought with each other let alone fought each other.

"why do you know all that?" Sans asked. Frisk still refused to face him. They thought of how they could have hurt Sans and it killed them inside. They started crying, and Sans saw that they were visibly upset. He didn't know why though. While he was surprised that they knew all that about his combat mechanics; he had no idea why they would be upset. "hey kid, what's the matter? why are you crying?"

"I'm…I'm…" Frisk sniffled; they gathered themselves so could speak clearly "I'm sorry."

"sorry?" Sans asked confused "sorry for what? what have you ever done to me?"

"Nothing" Frisk said softly as they wiped the tears from their eyes "but I could have done a lot."

"sounds serious" Sans said. Since the lights were on again he led Frisk towards the restaurant area that was in the MTT Resort. "come on let's talk about it."


	23. Chapter 23

It was a terrible thing to think about let alone to talk about, but it was something to get off their chest. What they could have done to all their friends. They started crying harder just thinking about it. Every monster they could have hurt; every single person they could have killed. Even the one that they did kill. Frisk regretted that action the very instant she died.

"kid, why are you so pale?" Sans asked as he sat them down at a table. He sat down right next to them. "are you alright? i kinda thought that maybe that you were…a strange anomaly in the…timeline, but I never imagined I would be right about that."

"I can 'Reset' to certain points" Frisk said softly "I refuse to do it ever…again."

"you have done it before?" Sans said. He looked away for a moment; confused at what he was hearing. "what happened? I know you didn't die, so why would you possibly need to… 'Reset'?"

"I…I…I got to th-the end of the Underground" Frisk said nervously; sobbing between their words "I managed t-to cross the barrier somehow, but…I didn't manage to save anyone from the Underground. I had to go back from a point that I "Saved" to save everyone and this time it worked."

"you have only used it to save us from living in the underground" Sans said "i already knew you loved us all that much to do that. you really are a good person."

"I don't feel like a good person" Frisk said grimly "I feel like a very bad person, because of what I've done."

"but you did everything just to save us!" Sans said.

"That's…not it Sans" Frisk said "I didn't save everyone at first. At first there was one I couldn't save, because I…I…"

Frisk burst out in tears. They didn't want to say it. Why were they even telling Sans this? Guilt, maybe? Maybe because Sans was the only one they trusted not to get upset over what they were about to tell him. Sans laid his hand on Frisk's should in attempt to comfort them.

"what is it?" Sans asked "no…no, you don't have to say if you don't want."

"Mom…I'm sorry" Frisk muttered making sure Sans didn't hear them, and Sans didn't hear what they said. Frisk made sure to speak up. "Can you promise me something Sans?"

"you know i hate making promises, Frisk…" Sans said "but what is it?"

"P-please…don't get mad at me" Frisk said "I've done…something bad in another timeline. Something that…I will never forgive myself for, and will never be able to forgive myself for. I don't think anyone will forgive me for. I love everyone so much but they all might hate me for it."

"i won't get mad at you" Sans said "frisk, everyone loves you to no end and you know that. You can probably tell anyone and they would still love you."

"I hurt my mom, Toriel, very badly" Frisk said "NO! That's not just it. Sans I swear I didn't mean to!"

"hey kid calm down!" Sans said "what didn't you mean to?"

"I…I…I KILLED HER!" Frisk said and immediately burst into tears "SANS IT WAS TERRIBLE! SHE KILLED ME MULTIPLE TIMES AND I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO DO, I DIDN'T WANT TO I SWEAR! SANS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT A TERRIBLE FEELING THAT WAS!"

"calm down!" Sans said as he rushed over to Frisk to try and comfort them "take a deep breath. it's fine."

"IT'S NOT FINE!" Frisk snapped, but they quickly collected themselves "I will never forget that! I will never forget that! I know I went back and changed what I did, but I will never forget seeing her shatter into dust and her SOUL shattering in front of me!...I don't feel like the good person you all love so much"

"i still think you're a good person" Sans said "it's clear you only will do the right thing."

"I know the consequences of actions" Frisk said softly; wiping tears from their face "I have seen what I could have happened if I…killed everyone."

"what?" Sans said surprisingly "how could you possibly know that?"

"I don't know" Frisk said softly "I don't know. I don't know why I saw the worst way I could have possibly gone. I just know that after I fell asleep the night I freed everyone I saw how things would work if I ever "Reset" and…killed everyone. Is was like someone was showing me this on purpose."

"is that the reason why you know so much about me?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded reluctantly "then it couldn't have been just a dream. but…i know you would never do that."

"I saw it multiple times" Frisk said softly "it seemed to be different people at different times. Like it was individual people separate than myself."

"i…can't come up with any explanation for that" Sans said "so you've seen multiple times? well, i will only think badly of you when you do something terrible and keep it like that."

Frisk felt a little bit better after telling Sans all of this. It was bothering them. None of their friends knew of anything they were capable of until now. However, Frisk purposefully left out all of the details and some details were best kept secret. Knowing the truth about Flowey and…Chara would probably break Toriel and Asgore's hearts. Though Frisk did promise to save Asriel from the fate he had to deal with there was nothing to be done about Chara. The only way to save them from death was to erase everything.

Chara, the complete opposite of Frisk, could not be saved. In all honesty Frisk was upset about this. They knew that some people would hate them, but Frisk loved everyone and everything. Everyone and everything. If they could save Chara from the darkness that they saw, they were in they would.

"Sans I feel like I…I need to take care of this situation myself" Frisk said softly "I still have the ability to 'Reset'. I can help and even if a die I won't be gone. I know people want me dead. I don't care it's nothing new to me. I need to save Toriel, Asgore, all the monsters."

"you shouldn't go" Sans said "everyone is so worried about you. no one wants to see you hurt."

"And I don't want to see anyone hurt" Frisk said "I will not let anyone get hurt protecting me."

"everyone nearly killed you" Sans said "they are all so filled with guilt that they won't let you get hurt at all. even if that means that they get killed."

Frisk didn't like to hear this. They never put themselves before anyone. In fact, they had put everyone they ever knew before themselves. The thing was that Frisk was a very determined child so nothing will stop that from ending this, saving their parents, and stopping Charac. They knew that they would probably die a few times but their determination was not lost this time.

 **(Greetings. I am the writer of this fanfiction. This bolded text has nothing to do with the story. It's just to provide some…background for this. In this Frisk is mentioned to go back to a save point in the game to prevent themselves from killing Toriel and finish the pacifist run from there. This in reference to my experience where I felt bad about killing Toriel the first time I played the game and did the same. Also mentioned is that Frisk essentially dreamed of seeing the genocide route after falling asleep the night they destroyed the barrier. This refers to the time that I watched a genocide playthrough after finishing the game for the first time.)**


	24. Chapter 24

"what would you even do, frisk?" Sans said. Frisk had no idea what they should do. They just rubbed their neck nervously and tried to think of something. A lot of things were possible.

"Sans" Frisk said "You can't stop me. I will save everyone again because I know I can. I just know I can."

"just…just…just don't reset" Sans said nervously. He knew that Frisk had control of time and knew that they could do a lot to him, to Papyrus, to everyone. He now knew for sure that it was Frisk that was an anomaly.

"I won't, I promise" Frisk said assuring Sans "please, don't tell anyone I'm leaving."

"i won't i swear to god" Sans said. Frisk saw that something was bothering Sans. He seemed much less lax than usual.

"What's the matter?" Frisk asked.

"nothing's the matter" Sans said immediately "why would you think something's the matter?"

Frisk knew it from the way he was acting that Sans was scared of something. Which was strange because he normally acted in a very relaxed way almost never caring about anything. Frisk figured that what they said may have bothered him.

"Is it what I told you…about Toriel?" Frisk asked.

"no no no" Sans said quickly "i believe you when you said that you didn't want to. i just uh…you just uh…rattled my bones a bit hahaha…aha…aha…ha."

Frisk didn't doubt that Sans when he said he wasn't put off by what they said about Toriel. Something was visibly bothering Sans though. He didn't seem legitimate when he was laughing at his own bad puns.

"Just don't tell anyone that I'm gone" Frisk said softly as they started leaving. They were stopped by Sans shortly before they could get out of the restaurant.

"i-if you're leaving" Sans said nervously "i'm coming with you. if you're willing to put yourself after everyone else i think that i should try…period. for your sake."

Frisk was glad to hear this. They nearly broke into tears, but only sniffled a little a hugged Sans. Sans patted them on the back but soon nervously pushed them away. Frisk didn't know what was bothering him but it didn't matter much to them now. He was making an effort in life.

"Thank you, Sans" Frisk said "just don't risk your own life for mine. I won't allow it."

"sure thing" Sans said without hesitation "though i still have no idea what we are going to do to stop these humans."

Frisk didn't know exactly how they would Charac either. They tried to think of a way that Toriel and Asgore could be saved and a way to stop Charac period. Frisk knew that he wanted to kill all monsters and couldn't bear the thought that he possibly could have more monsters. They could only hope and pray that he didn't.

Either way, Frisk didn't even know where to begin. However, they did make a few promises they intended to keep. Like finding Rose for Victor. It was the first thing that came to their mind for some reason.

"I promised Victor save his sister" Frisk said softly "do you think we can even do that?"

"rose?" Sans asked "you know undyne said something about her being a magician like her brother. only she can just heal things, like that stab wound undyne suffered. it would be a very good thing to go and get her…if we knew where she was that would be a great idea, but i haven't foggiest idea where to look."

There was hissing sounds from somewhere nearby. Both Frisk and Sans heard it. The hissing sound came from random places in the restaurant.

"is that hissing" Sans asked. There was a hissing sound again. This time Frisk noticed it was coming from underneath the table this time. When Frisk looked under the worn out cover they saw that it was Flowey.

"Hissssss" Flowey hissed again. Under his breath he said "hissssss. Get the skeleton out of here. hissssss."

"Sans!" Frisk said quickly raised their head up quickly as Flowey disappeared into the ground "can you give me one moment alone. Please, I just need a few minutes to myself."

"uhhhh" Sans said confused but he really didn't want to upset Frisk so he hesitantly complied with them "sure, i'll be by the fountain if you need me." When Sans was out of sight Frisk looked under the table again looking for Flowey. He wasn't there this time.

"Over here!" Flowey said from across the room. Frisk ran happily over to Flowey.

"Why were you hissing?" Frisk asked.

"I didn't want that skeleton to know I was here" Flowey said "Why were you eager to get him out of here?"

"I know you don't like him" Frisk said softly.

"How do you kn-" Flowey said "did you see that in your sleep as well?" Frisk nodded.

"Your interesting powers aside…" Flowey said "I heard you wanted to save the woman named "Rose". You know I could help you-"

"Really!" Frisk said excitedly "You know where she's at? That's great! And you can help us!...Thank you…Thank you so much." Frisk tried hugging Flowey, but simply got close to him.

"Hold on! Hold on! Hold on!" Flowey said shooting his magical attack at Frisk to get them to go away "I said I could help you! I didn't say I would help you!"

"Would you" Frisk said without getting mad "would you please?"

"Can you give me one good reason why should?" Flowey demanded "I won't feel bad if I don't. I won't feel anything, so don't waste my time."

"…because I want you to?" Frisk said nervously. It's easy to forget that Frisk can be a naïve child sometimes. "please?"

"BECAUSE YOU WANT ME TO?!" Flowey said with a huge deranged smile on his face "HAHAHA! Because you want me to?! Is that really the best reason you can come up?" Frisk nodded.

"I'm sorry if I wasted your time" Frisk said. The smile instantly disappeared. He looked confused at first, but his confusion was quickly replaced with annoyance.

"What do you mean you're sorry?" Flowey said verbally irritated "how can you possibly be sorry for me being the rudest being in existence?"

"I don't know" Frisk said "I can be annoyed by things, and could get mad at people. I mean I can, but I won't."

"Why WON'T you?" Flowey said "NO! Getting off topic here. Can you give me any good reason?"

"Nothing other than what I already told you" Frisk said "you have nothing to lose from helping me you know?" Flowey sighed heavily.

"You really are an idiot" Flowey said "I said to give me a good reason to help you and you gave me one of the worst reasons to help you I've ever heard of."

"Please, will you help me?" Frisk begged. Flowey looked beat. He just couldn't understand Frisk in any way, shape, or form.

"Yeah I guess" Flowey said reluctantly "who knows it might be entertaining to watch unfold."

"Thank you" Frisk said softly "Thank you very much."

"Just keep that creepy skeleton far enough away from me!" Flowey demanded. Frisk nodded in agreement.

"is it alright that i come in now?" Sans could be heard from the distance. Flowey hissed and moved behind Frisk.

"Yeah go ahead" Frisk said. Flowey looked on at them in disbelief for a moment. Quickly, his look changed to try to appear more menacing. Sans looked at him funny, because Flowey might have known about Sans but Sans knew nothing about Flowey.

"if you don't mind me asking, what's up with the weird flower?" Sans said. Flowey hissed in response to this. Frisk stepped ahead of Flowey.

"He's a friend" Frisk said happily "and he knows where Rose is. He can help us."

"really?" Sans said "how does he know where she is?" Flowey just hissed at him. Frisk turned to Flowey and he immediately lighted up.

"I get around" Flowey said stubbornly. He burrowed underground and appeared right next to Sans "like this" he burrowed again and appeared somewhere else "and this." He appeared behind Frisk again.

"So where is she, Flowey?" Frisk said with a big smile on their face. Flowey looked at them with complete apathy "It really does help us thank you."

"Oh she's not far" Flowey said "you know that one room where the king kept all those coffins?"

"What about it?" Frisk asked.

"It was sealed off" Flowey said "I think that Charac character had a brick wall put up. She is behind that."

Frisk was suddenly not so confident they were safe in the underground. Sans felt the same way as indicated by the fact that his pupils disappeared from his eyes. If the underground was being used to imprison her.

"She's real entertaining" Flowey said "she showed me a pair of wings she can summon. Also a pretty good singer though her taste in music is strange. _Tip toe through window by the window that's where I'll be,_ or _If I could begin to be half of what think of me._ Strange kind of songs but it was nice hearing a song I've never hear-"

"Flowey!" Frisk interrupted "is the rest of the underground safe to be in?"

"I wouldn't know" Flowey said annoyed "I was listening to her singing for the past few hours. Then I heard you all show up and went to see what you were doing."

Frisk was a lot more worried now. If Charac was keeping someone prisoner in the underground, it might not be as safe as they originally thought.

 **(Nobody ask me why Flowey is hissing. I know you can all picture him hissing. It's in too much fan art. Also if you wondering how Rose can be trapped in a room Flowey can burrow into, don't. Flowey can burrow into the ground from the main CORE, so he does get around to places a flower should not be able to get to.)**


	25. Chapter 25

"Thank you, Flowey" Frisk said with large concern in their voice "thank you so very, very much. Don't worry…about anything I will be able to help you one day."

"Whatever" Flowey said as he burrowed into the ground and disappeared.

Frisk didn't hesitate to get their cell phone out to call Papyrus. Sans stood right next to them as the phone rang. It rang once no answer. It rang twice and no answer. Frisk's heart was racing they knew Papyrus always answered within the first two rings.

"HELLO" Papyrus answered on the third ring. Both Frisk and Sans took a deep breath. "HUMAN? ARE YOU WITH SANS? NEVERMIND THAT, WE CAN USE YOUR HELP BACK AT THE LAB."

"Papyrus!" Frisk said suddenly "I'm not sure if it's completely safe here! Charac had Rose sealed away in a room down in the underground! He could come back here looking it's not safe!"

"WOAH HUMAN CALM DOWN" Papyrus said "DO YOU THINK I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE ANYTHING TO WORRY ABOUT?"

"…Give Alphys the phone Papyrus" Frisk said. They heard it as Papyrus give the phone over to Alphys.

"Hello" Alphys said over the phone "w-what's going o-on. Papyrus seems over confident. S-something must b-be wrong."

"Alphys!" Frisk said "Rose is imprisoned here and we're not sure if it's safe in the underground!"

"What?!" Alphys shouted "W-well, me and Papyrus haven't found a-anything. Are y-you sure R-rose is down here?"

"Y-yeah she's…uh" Frisk said but they didn't know for sure she was here. Flowey could have been lying to them "we were told she was behind a wall just outside the throne room."

"L-look really quick" Alphys said "if she is a-actually th-there get her and then we can panic."

"Al-alright" Frisk said reluctantly. They turned to face Sans. "she said if Rose was actually there we should save her first."

"what are we waiting for then?" Sans said as he grabbed Frisk's hand and started walking towards the tomb "let's go get her."

Within a few moments the two of them got to where the tomb was. Frisk lead Sans the way there, but there was a wall where they lead him. Sans looked at Frisk with deep concern. Frisk had nothing they could possibly say to him.

" _If I could begin to be_ " a woman's voice could be slightly heard singing from behind the wall. To make sure they weren't crazy, Frisk put their ear on the wall and could hear he more clearly " _half of what you think of me, I could do about anything, I could even learn to love like you."_

"I know you're there, Frisk" another strange voice could be heard saying "I need your help as well."

Each word spoken to Frisk filled them with something strong, not determination, more along the line of perseverance. They started hitting the wall, even throwing all their weight onto the door. They did this multiple time before running into wall shoulder first. They caused themselves pain, but they didn't care; they persevered. Sans tried to get them to stop, but Frisk continued hitting the wall screaming just aimlessly trying to get the wall down. Eventually they gave up.

Frisk was physically weak and them hitting the wall was getting no response from her. They stepped away from the wall. Sans probably wouldn't have had better luck but he stepped forward and pushed them away from the wall to get them out of the way. Sans apparently was going to try and break the wall.

Without much warning Sans summoned a gaster blaster out of nowhere. He shot at the wall and within an instant the bricks around it broke and collapsed, and that remained were a few bricks on the side that didn't fall away. The hole was big enough for Frisk to get though, but Sans had to squeeze through it. Frisk immediately ran into the room and saw her. Next to her was another lost SOUL; it also had a face covered with pixels with its only distinct features being a pair of cloudy glasses it was wearing and a torn notebook it was holding.

Rose was understandably freaked out. It isn't every day you're broken out of a room sealed off with a brick wall. It's even less common to be broken out of said room with a giant laser. She was in the fetal position when they first saw her but when she looked at Frisk she eased up, as if she knew about them.

"Well, what do we have here?" Rose said "when I first met her, Undyne mentioned a human child she protected from a deranged man with a worn out old dagger. You wouldn't happen to that same child would you?" Frisk nodded "well little one, how did you manage to do that?"

"I didn't do that" Frisk said softly "Sans did."

"hey" Sans said as he struggled to get in the room.

"I see" Rose said "how did you know I was here?"

"Flowey told us" Frisk said softly "do you know Flowey?"

"Oh yes" Rose said while rolling her eyes "such a miserable little creature, but he kept me company here. Well him and this strange SOUL. I somehow managed to persevere without going completely insane."

"What song was that" Frisk asked softly and a little nervously. Rose noticed this and turned to them with a slightly confused expression on her face.

"Love Like You" she said "it's called Love Like You. The talking flower really enjoyed it for some reason."

"Oh" Frisk said softly "Victor is really worried about you. I promised him that I would somehow I save you."

"Oh my God I had forgotten about Victor" Rose said; fear in her voice "where is he?"

"He was with Undyne at the stadium the last time I saw him" Frisk said softly.

"Then we must go now" Rose started walking forward. The lost SOUL that was there approach Frisk to whisper in their ear.

"I'm sure you know what I need" the lost SOUL whispered to Frisk. They nodded and held out their hand and the lost SOUL grabbed it.

Frisk pulled out their cell phone to tell Alphys about Rose being there. Hopefully she wouldn't panic that badly. They dialed her and got left with the voice message. Now they were more worried about themselves panicking. They tried to stay calm and dialed it again. She answered this time much to their relief.

"H-hello?" Alphys said over the phone.

"She was here, Alphys" Frisk said reluctantly.

"D-don't worry about that" Alphys said. This surprised Frisk, normally Alphys is incredibly squeamish and always avoided conflict as much as she could. "I-I called a f-friend that can help. Semicolon, right Parentheses."

"…What?" Frisk said sounding confused.

"I mean! I mean!" Alphys said sounding nervous "Winky face. I mean wink! I uh…I…uh. L-let me just text you."

Frisk received a text message from her with the emoticon ;) she was just winking at them.

"What are you up to Alphys?" Frisk asked.

"Oh n-nothing special" she said slyly "just something that will help us. I-it's just going to be my greatest invention. We won't even have to stay here in the underground for long. W-we can fight on the surface. Me and P-papyrus will be able to handle ourselves. I-it may take some time, but I think w-we'll be safe. G-goodbye." Frisk's eyes widened.

"Be sure to work on its defenses" Frisk said before she could hang up "we don't want anything falling apart do we?"

"…N-no" Alphys said "thanks for mentioning that. I sometimes have problems with that."

"No problem, goodbye" Frisk hung up the phone and turned to Sans to see what he thought they should. Rose suddenly came back into the room.

"I don't know what I can do to get back to Victor" Rose said "I can do a lot with the magic that I have. I can heal the deepest of wounds, move things with my mind, even summon a pair of wings that help me fly, but I'm not a fighter or physically strong."

"What will you do?" Frisk asked.

"Well I may need Sans" Rose said as she walked towards him "you destroyed this wall. I think you can handle a situation that is potentially life threatening. I know I'm asking you a lot, but I have no other options. You don't have to help me if you don't want to."

"what do you think i should do frisk?" Sans asked.

"I would help, personally" Frisk said softly.

"then i'll help" Sans said immediately. He led the way out this time. Rose soon followed him, Frisk left shortly after Rose squeezed her way through the whole in the wall. They held the lost SOUL's hand the whole time.

"So to the stadium I guess" Rose said.

 **(Yes the 'Love Like You' is the one from Steven Universe. I feel like it's really appropriate for a future chapter I have planned for a certain character to sing [won't say who] as a distraction for something going on that is rather unpleasant for them to listen to. I promise it will make more sense when it's actually written. This will be in a future chapter of course, but it won't be for a while.)**


	26. Chapter 26

"what is it that you need me for exactly?" Sans asked Rose. Frisk quietly followed them from behind with the lost SOUL in hand "i have one hit point and one defense. if i get hit one time i'll die."

"You can break a wall down with your laser or whatever it's called" Rose said "and you can blast people if they come attacking. I only need you to keep me alive until we reach my brother. I'll be completely safe from there. I'm worried about him."

"well i'm more worried about frisk" Sans said. Frisk didn't like to hear this.

"Why?" Rose asked "the little one managed to defeat Undyne somewhat easily, at least according to her, and even with the small amount of time I spent with her I can tell she is the type of fish you don't want to be in the water with."

That was very true. Undyne couldn't even manage to be around good friends, or be nice to people without being a little aggressive, so Sans was undoubtedly worried about nothing, at least to Frisk. Frisk knew that they didn't need any protection and Sans knew that now as well, now anyways, so it didn't make sense that he was worried about them.

"Why would you be worried about me Sans?" Frisk said softly. Sans looked nervously around as if he didn't want to answer.

"uh…uh" he had no particular answer "no reason. i just worry about you kid."

"I don't think you should worry." Rose said reassuringly "By the way, Frisk. What are you doing with the strange SOUL?"

"I-it needs me" Frisk said softly. The lost SOUL held their hand tighter for some reason.

"Ughh" Rose shuddered. Humans worked different than monsters when seeing something dead moving around as it if were alive. For Rose the lost SOUL was a ghost, and that just freaked her out. At least she can didn't run off screaming

Humans were almost all the same when it came to… "ghosts" … they mostly were unwelcoming of such entities. This was all for a reason, subconsciously of course, that everyone deep down knows. A monster SOUL is a very weak one. It wouldn't be able to do any more damage than when it was alive. Human SOULs are much stronger, so even though a "ghost" from a monster was just as dead as a human SOUL "ghost" a human SOUL can do a lot more damage and cause a lot more pain.

It's not hard to believe honestly. Stories about ghosts from humans have hideous apparitions, shrieking specters that are telling of someone's death, horrific entities that terrorize families, and countless other things people consider folk tales. With monsters it's just the deal with Napstablook. They can only cause damage by crying. It's sadly pathetic, really.

"Do not judge her" the lost SOUL whispered in Frisk's ear "I'm sure everyone would be afraid of me. She is brave enough to be around me." Frisk nodded.

"Rose?" Frisk said softly. They had a few questions to ask.

"Little one?" Rose said "what's the matter?"

"Can I ask you why you are going to Victor now of all times if you can't fight well?" Frisk said. She looked apathetic towards this.

"Well little one" she said "Victor normally never fights without me somewhere around him, even when he's doing his huge performance at the stadium I'm in the stands watching waiting to see what will happen. He gets hurt rather easily in battle because he can't wear armor, and my powers of healing is what lets him fight without dying."

"w-why can't he wear armor?" Sans asked curiously.

"He can't summon the giant limbs of his unless his arms are bare" Rose said "if you didn't notice that his giant arms form from his real ones and grow into the giant ones. I always tell him 'just wear some armor that doesn't cover your arms' but he tells me he sees no point in wearing armor that does that. He says I would still need to heal him just as much."

"I don't think he knows what's the best for himself" Frisk said softly "he seemed so reckless when he was trying to find you."

"He's borderline insane" Rose said apathetically "I could've told you that much. Enough of that. We have to hurry, we have no idea how hurt my brother can be and I think we can all agree that he is an essential part of keeping monsters safe."

"i don't know about monsters, period" Sans said "but to the few of us yes."

"He will fight for every monster; I guarantee that much." Rose said firmly.

With that being said she started running in the direction of the stadium. Sans didn't run alongside her, but he always managed to appear right next to her when she stopped to catch her breath. Frisk did have to run with her. They didn't like running that much, but with the help of the lost SOUL they persevered. Soon they arrived at the stadium.

The exterior had no one in sight. It looked as if no one had been around there for a while. Frisk knew that it had only been a few hours since they last saw it.

"I thought he was here" Rose said "if he was here there would definitely be way more carnage than this unless..."

"and if undyne were here there would be…" Sans said with fear in his voice. Frisk was just as scared. They didn't like to think that two of their friends could be dead.

Frisk was the first to run towards the stadium in hopes they would find something. They were also the first to start hearing screams. Not screams of either Undyne or Victor but of many, many more people. Many more…monsters. Were there more monsters that had been captured. Frisk knew Charac wanted to kill Asgore and Toriel there, but all monsters…They shivered at the very thought of it. The screams only got louder as Frisk approached the arena. When they finally arrived their fears were confirmed.

Several of the monsters they had seen, that they saved, and that they have loved have been put in cages waiting to be killed. When they all saw Frisk the screams for help stopped. All the monsters there looked at Frisk in silence. They all looked at Frisk desperately; almost like they all wanted to call out for help.

"Dearie?" a voice suddenly said from behind. It was Muffet. She managed to smile at them despite her given situation. "What are you doing here?"

Frisk was speechless. They couldn't think of anything to say. They starred at Muffet for a little while before bursting into tears once more. Frisk curled up into the fetal position and cried as every monster they knew starred at them. The poor thing couldn't help but think was all their fault. They saved everyone before, but it led them all to this. They could only cry.

The lost SOUL never let go of Frisks' hand though. It tried to comfort him. Frisk just lied there. Nothing could console them now. They felt way too guilty. In addition to that both Undyne and Victor seemed to have disappeared. What could

 **(… … … Where do I even begin. First, I'd like to apologize to anyone waiting for this fanfiction that it took so long. Second, I'm sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger {not really though}. Also if anyone is upset that this is taking long, too bad it's going to have to be longer.)**


	27. Chapter 27

"Little one?" Rose yelled. Frisk didn't get up when they heard her. They just continued to cry.

Rose was with Sans. Sans was mortified to see everyone he knew in these cages. He stared blankly around no pupils in his eyes. Rose was horrified as well, but she could keep herself together and eventually wondered away from Sans. She had no personal connection to these people whatsoever.

"Little one?" Rose screamed "Where are you? Frisk?"

She wondered around. All the monsters in cages staying totally silent as she did. It made little difference that she called for Frisk multiple times. Frisk couldn't keep themselves together to the point that they couldn't respond. Frisk could only cry softly.

Rose soon could hear them quietly sobbing. She ran to the direction she heard it from and found Frisk lying on the ground curled up into a ball, tears running down their face, with the lost SOUL still holding their hand. She quickly went over to Frisk to try and console them.

"Little one, Frisk" She said as she shook them. Frisk didn't respond. "get up we can't stay here. My brother isn't here, and our destructive fishy friend isn't here either."

She tried shaking Frisk to get a reaction out of them. There was none. Rose had to get Frisk out of there so she resolved to just carry them. The lost SOUL didn't let go of their hand. It slightly touched her as she picked Frisk off the floor. She pulled away from it, but it still didn't lighten up on Frisk's hand.

"Keep away from me!" she snapped at the lost SOUL. It didn't lighten its grip from Frisk's hand. Rose sighed heavily and decided it was best just to leave with the lost SOUL lagging behind her. "Sans! Sans, you lazy skeleton where did you go?"

Sans was in shock for a while before he snapped out of it when he heard Rose call for him. He appeared around her suddenly like he always did. She saw him shortly after calling his name a few more times.

"There you are" Rose said to him "where did you wonder off to?"

"m-me?" Sans said "i didn't move until you called my name…i see you found frisk and their strange friend."

"I did" Rose said. The lost SOUL was too close for her comfort. She really didn't like seeing it let alone it be close to her "can you carry the little one the rest of the way out of here? They didn't respond to me when I tried to get them come with me. I would carry them out but I can't handle being around this thing." She then pointed at the lost SOUL.

Sans nodded and Rose handed Frisk over to him carefully as she could so she wouldn't touch the lost SOUL. The lost SOUL accidently scraped up against Sans; it backed off a little, but Sans didn't mind it. Sans was a little weak but he could manage. Frisk was still crying uncontrollably, but they reacted to Sans unlike Rose. They rested their head in his hand, took a deep breath, and lightened up, but only a little.

They wouldn't find either of their two best fighters there. Of course that didn't mean that any of them had an idea as to how they would find them, so they decided to leave the stadium. Sans didn't want to leave everyone in there behind, but he could do nothing to help. Since he got tired pretty easily so as soon as he was out he set Frisk down and sat them up.

"This is insanity!" Rose screamed "how on earth is there no interference from the goddamned cops? I supposed there was never a law against being cruel to monsters before and probably not now, but it baffles me to think that no one has bothered to intervene with such happenings."

"maybe everyone is just scared" Sans suggested. Rose didn't accept that explanation.

"Ha" she laughed sarcastically "what do people have to be afraid of? Killing a person IS illegal. This isn't like World War II Germany. The only thing I can think of is that no one is against this kind of treatment."

"you mean humans?" Sans asked "humans when you say 'no one'?"

"I suppose you're right" Rose said somewhat reluctantly "I never thought killing a monster would be a bad thing if it ever happened in real life. Of course that was until I actually met them."

"what can we do?" Sans asked nervously.

"WE need to get as many monsters as possible in one safe spot and keep them hidden from society" Rose said "then I need to convince people that the killing of monsters is immoral."

"i-i don't want to hide" Sans said "i will not hide if it means that i can't help."

"Do you honestly think you can help?" Rose asked sounding very serious "monsters are powerless compared to humans. Humans have managed to enslave, torture, and murder tons of other humans. Monsters probably won't help liberate themselves."

"I can help" Frisk suddenly but softly "I will save everyone I promise."

"I know you will child" Rose said completely writing them off from this. She knew that Frisk has survived a lot, but she doubted they could help so many learn that killing innocent beings was wrong. In her defense, no one, not even Frisk, knew that they were capable of making people think about what is moral.

"We can call them" Frisk said softly.

"Excuse me?" Rose said.

"We can call Undyne" Frisk said softly "maybe she will answer."

"You have a phone?" Rose demanded "because mine was stolen. I woke up with everything I had in my pockets gone."

Frisk quickly reached in their pockets. They felt that still had that cookie cutter in their pocket from a while ago. They haven't used it for hurting anyone and had no intention to. They had no idea why they would keep since it probably could be used to hurt people, but there was something that made them feel like it was necessary; call it the angel that everyone has on their shoulders.

"What's the matter?" Rose asked "did you lose your phone?"

"No, no, no" Frisk said reassuringly.

They were distracted for a moment. They quickly reached in their other pocket and pulled out their cell phone. Immediately dialing Undyne in hopes of getting hold of her. No one answered the first time they called, just the voicemail.

"She didn't answer" Frisk said disappointedly; still holding the phone to their ear "I'll leave a message. Um Undyne? Hello? I-I'm really worried about you. I hope Victor is with you. We found his sister by the way. Me and Sans. She's safe and sound. P-please Undyne I want you to be alive. Please, please, please call me back. Please." they teared up a little but kept themselves together "w-well goodbye. I hope you're alright." Frisk then reluctantly hung up.

"That's good little one" Rose said to them "I'm sure as soon as she hears your voice she'll immediately stop what she's doing and call you back." She sighed heavily and spoke to herself under her breath "the poor little thing."

"what now?" Sans asked nervously.

"Well we can either play the secret annex or we can wonder around aimlessly looking for those two and risk being kidna-" Rose was saying as Frisk's phone rang. She and Sans went over to Frisk and looked at them anxiously expecting them to answer it.

Frisk picked up their phone, but to their surprise it wasn't Undyne's number. They didn't even recognize the number. Even though they had a bad feeling about it they decided to answer it.

 **(Hello again all. I might not be uploading these chapters within a set number of days. I have found a job that helps me pay for college but it also eats up most of my time. Don't worry too much about it if any of you are worrying at all. I have every intention of finishing this FanFic. I have a lot of it planned already just not written out. Not to brag but that also means I know how it ends and you don't. Also if anyone is finding Sans's behavior out of character that's because it is.)**


	28. Chapter 28

"…Hello?" Frisk said as they answered their cell phone. There was a pause for a few moments. "hello? Who is this?"

"Who's number was it?" Rose asked.

"I didn't know the number" Frisk said taking the phone slightly away from their ear "I thought it would be a-" there was an answer from the phone.

"What are you doing?" a voice Frisk recognized said over the phone. Frisk brought the phone to their ear once again so could hear more clearly, but their hand was shaking "why are you guiding these worthless SOULs? Of what use are they to you? I know they said they would help, but what can they help you with?"

"I…I…" Frisk said breathing heavily as tried to talk "I don't…I don't need to know right now! Time will only tell."

"Time?" the voice over the phone said "ha. I'm sure you know all about time. Maybe you've done this before…You have, haven't you?"

"NO!" Frisk said immediately "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I have not! And I will not! This is a giant mess I never want to have to go through again!"

"Hahaha" the voice just laughed somewhat manically "maybe you won't. I mean you have almost unlimited control over time. But then again, when I'm through with you, you won't. Let's just say I have a friend that has been showing me that strength is power and power is good. I will find a way to gain control of your powers one way or another. You and I could have been partners forever you know. You could've had me with you forever, but you clearly didn't want me even though you knew I was there."

"Who-who are you?" Frisk said nervously just ready to burst out screaming.

"Who am I?" the voice said sounding entertained "I think you already know."

The person on the other end of the call hung up. Frisk was shaking incredibly much. Their hand was shaking as they hung up themselves. Both Sans and Rose looked on at Frisk clearly seeing that they were in distress.

"Mercy" the Lost SOUL whisper into Frisk's ear in attempt to keep them from losing all their determination again. It appeared to doing the healing type attack it had done during the Photoshop Flowey fight. "Freedom, Hope, Relief, Kindness. Remember all this Frisk. You bring all this wherever you go. Mercy, Freedom, Hope, Relief, Kindness."

"What's the matter little one?" Rose asked. Frisk had no response. "who was it? I know it must not have been either of our favorite fighters."

"I-it was..." Frisk said nervously. They did know who it was, they had no idea how they were talking to them, but they knew who it was. Frisk didn't want anyone else to see this or hear person. "n-no one! It was no one important! I swear it."

"No one important?" Rose said curiously "you're adorable little one, you know that?"

"W-what do you mean?" Frisk said nervously, almost under their breath.

"I wasn't born yesterday" Rose said in a stern but concerned tone "I can tell when someone isn't telling me the truth. Who was that?"

"It was…it was" Frisk tried saying, but they couldn't keep themselves together. Tears ran down their face as Rose still demanded they tell her.

"rose stop this!" Sans said all of a sudden "we do not want to upset the poor kid. you don't need to interrogate them."

"Then you get the answer out of them" Rose demanded.

Sans went over to Frisk and they wrapped their arms around him and held on as much as they possibly could with the lost SOUL still holding their hand. Frisk quietly sobbed as Sans held them and refuse to let go. Rose was somewhat annoyed by this. She wanted to help Frisk and them only crying while refusing to tell anyone what's wrong was doing the exact opposite of helping.

"Frisk!" She said demandingly. Frisk stared up hear still in tears. "little one I want to help you, please you need to cooperate with me. Just tell me who just called you. Just give a first name please."

Frisk shook their head and refused to answer her. Rose rolled her eyes. She tore Frisk away from Sans. She held them from the arms dangling them slightly above the ground. Frisk looked away from her. They knew she wanted to help but they also knew things could only get worse if they told anyone about the person that called them.

"Frisk!" Rose said shaking Frisk "answer me! Who was it?"

Frisk refused to face her and just shook their head. Rose tried moving them around to try and force them to face her but they still refused to face her repeatedly saying to her "No".

"Tell me!" Rose demanded. Frisk was getting upset from her and started crying. Tears were streaming down their face. "That is enough!"

Rose slapped Frisk across the face. Frisk stopped making any noise and rubbed their cheek. She got them to stop crying but she was more ashamed of herself. She slowly set them back on the ground as carefully as she could.

"I'm sorry, little one" Rose said nervously "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Rose sat down slightly far away from Frisk and Sans, but not too far away. Sans approached Frisk to see if they were alright.

"are you hurt, kid?" Sans asked. He was acting uncharacteristically nervous. Frisk did notice that he was acting strange, but didn't know why.

"I'm perfectly fine" Frisk said softly still rubbing their cheek "thank you for asking."

"come on, kid" Sans said trying to sound more confident like he always was "i just don't want you getting hurt."

"Sans I don't want you-" Frisk said as their phone went off again.

It rang a few times before Frisk reluctantly went to answer it; their hand shaking as they were about to answer. Rose got up and walked over, but kept her distant from the two of them. When Frisk looked at the phone they answered it immediately. It was Undyne's number.

"Hello" Frisk said quickly. Sans looked at them nervously while Rose observed a little distance away.

"Human child!" Undyne screamed "why are you calling me?! What is going on?! Is everyone safe?!"

"W-well…" Frisk started but they had no idea how Alphys and Papyrus were. Quickly they told her "we left!"

"What?!" Undyne said over the phone sounding scared.

"who is it" Sans asked.

"Undyne" Frisk said covering the phone. Rose came closer to them and Sans waited anxiously. "me and Sans found Rose."

"What?! Where did you find here?! Why did you leave?!" Undyne said over the phone angrily. She took a deep breath before she started talking again. "never mind that. Get back to the underground! I can manage here myself!"

"Is my brother with her?" Rose asked quietly but Frisk still heard her. They glanced at her for a moment. She looked scared, worried, and somewhat reluctant.

"Is Victor alright?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah he's fine, listen you me when I say you need to go back to the underground!" Undyne screamed. Frisk nodded to Rose. "can you put him on the phone."

"W-what why?!" Undyne asked angrily. Victor's voice was heard slightly in background of the phone. Frisk didn't understand what he was saying. "yes Frisk is calling." Undyne said clearly not speaking into the phone.

Frisk heard what could only be assumed to arguing over the phone. Undyne's and Victor's muffled voice were heard sounding angry. It sounded like they were fighting over the phone. After a little bit of struggle Frisk heard someone pick up the phone.

"Young one?" it was Victor voice "are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine" Frisk said softly "I found Rose for you. Like I promised."

"I'm sure you did, young one" Victor said. He didn't actually think they did. Frisk moved the phone away from their face.

"Rose…" Frisk said softly. She looked at them directly. Frisk was holding their cell phone out to her. She carefully walked forward and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Rose said into the phone "Victor! ...Yes I'm perfectly fine…No I'm not hurt. Where are you?"

"What's happening?" Frisk said softly.

"Nothing, little one" Rose said calmly taking her attention away from the phone for a moment just to go back immediately "What you're bleeding out…Don't worry, I'll get to you as soon as I can…Where are you? … How do you not know where you're at?"

The call was soon lost. She tried calling back but after multiple fail attempts she gave up. Frisk walked up to Rose and grabbed her attention by tugging on her shirt. Rose handed the phone back Frisk. She seemed defeated though. From what Frisk heard they could only imagine that Victor wasn't in a good position.

"What do we do now?" Frisk asked Rose.

"I don't know, little one" Rose said "my brother is dying, I have no idea where he is, HE has no idea where he is, and we can't even begin to look for him."

"Why don't we go back to the underground for now" Frisk suggested. Rose looked at them confused for a moment but still listened "Alphys is there and she is working on something that could help greatly. A weapon of some sort I think."

"Well…" Rose said "I guess we have no better options.

 **(I'm not exactly sure how often I'll be able to update these chapters. However, I have made it a personal goal to update it more often. I suppose a chapter with a mysterious character that is hopefully only slightly ambiguous [probably more obvious at this point], Frisk acting as forgiving as always, and some character development for Rose is a decent one for the time being, at least I think so and hope others do as well.)**


End file.
